Fate
by lordofthefluff32
Summary: Kagome owns a little cafe in downtown Tokyo. She's also a part-time wedding planner. Her cousin Kikyo is getting married to Inuyasha and asks her to do the wedding. An irritating man came into her shop and insulted her. It's Inuyashas brother, Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here's my newest story; I got the idea randomly one night when I couldn't fall asleep. I'll try to update it as soon as I can; but I plan on taking my time on it and making it a really good story. So... bear with me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter one: Chance meeting

* * *

"You insolent man. I thought I told you not to disturb me while I'm at work." He growled over the phone, his temper increasing. His day had gone entirely wrong. The files on one of the main computers crashed, his secretary spilled coffee all over his suit, and his father had been calling him hour to check up on him. Had his father not trusted him?

The man over the phone chuckled lightly and he heard a slurping sound. He sighed. This man was going to drive him insane.

"Father, if you're not going to speak, then there is nothing we have to discuss." He said, waiting a moment. The other man sighed and he head a clanging sound.

"I swear, Sesshomaru... You can be so cold-hearted." His father reprimanded. Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The temperature of my heart is of none of your concern." Sesshomaru said sarcastically. He had better things to do than argue with his father. He growled quietly, but he knew his father heard him. His father growled, showing who was the more dominant one.

"Sesshomaru, quit acting so childish. We have things that need to be discussed." His father said. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, running a clawed hand through his silver tresses. He switched the receiver to his other ear and sighed.

"Fine. Speak." He muttered. The other man was getting annoyed, he could tell.

"Look, Sesshomaru. You're not the only one who's irritated. So quit acting so foolish. Since I see you're not interested in what I have to say, I'll wait until you come home tonight. But know this, you are NOT getting out of this. You understand me?" His father growled. Sesshomaru pressed the urge to yell, but calmly answered,

"Do as you please." He hung up the phone and leaned further in the chair. He glanced over at the clock and groaned.

6 more hours to go, then all hell would break loose.

..XxX..

Kagome was in the little coffee shop she owned, sipping her caramel latte. She smiled and watched the steam roll off the hot beverage; she had just ran from the blizzard outside, and this latte hit the spot.

She had been in a fairly good mood. Aside from owning the little cafe, she was a wedding planner. She loved watching the enthusiasm that the brides had planning weddings; and she loved to be a part of making them happy.

Before she had left her house for work, her cousin had called her with amazing news. She was getting married; and she wanted Kagome to plan her wedding. Kagome had been overjoyed, and immediately agreed. She told her cousin she'd meet her at her house later that evening to start planning.

She and her cousin, Kikyo, looked almost just alike. Minus the slight eye difference, you would easily mistake them for twins. They both had long, black hair, and beautiful brown eyes. Kagome's eyes were a bit brighter, while Kikyo's somewhat duller.

Kagome downed the rest of her latte and made another one; smelling the sweet coffee aroma. She inhaled it deeply and put the finishing touches on it. She stood and sipped it carefully as to not burn her tongue. She smiled as it crept down her throat, warming her insides. She went to take another sip when a rather irritated man walked in.

"Hello, welcome to Higurashi Cafe. Can I interest you in a Vanilla Frappe today?" She asked the customer. He snorted in irritance. Kagome repressed the urge to glare and sipped her latte carefully. The man looked to her and raised his brow.

"I would think your manager wouldn't approve of you slacking off." He inquired, ordering a large coffee. Kagome chuckled and poured him a cup.

"You're right; but that wouldn't be the case, as I'm the manager and the owner." She stated. The man said nothing and gave her his money, smirking.

Kagome finished the coffee and placed a sleeve around it, handing it to her. The man took the coffee, smelling the aroma and raised an eyebrow. Kagome shook her head and went to give him his change.

"Then you lack the skills to be a leader, and are therefore unable to run this little shop." He said suddenly. Kagome looked to him furiously and was about to tell him to leave when he held his hand up and said, "You can keep the change."

Kagome looked to the change in her hand and saw just how much of it he had. The man snorted and walked towards the door, opening it and said, "It is nothing but pocket change." With that, he walked out into the snowy streets.

Kagome watched as the strange man walked out of the door and sipped his coffee, his eyes widening.

"Oh no, he found out I put arsenic into it..." She sarcastically muttered. The man must have heard her, because the moment she said that, he glared to her. Kagome chuckled and waved, the man not noticing and walking off.

"Arrogant prick." She said to herself while finishing her latte. Her good mood was now ruined; was this man insinuating that she was poor? Honestly, she hated rich people. They were so snooty. Going to their fancy opera's and wiping their tears with their numerous amounts of money.

She took her cup and threw it away, deciding to close shop early. It seemed the blizzard wasn't causing many customers to come in today. She decided she'd call her best friend, Sango, and invite her shopping.

She picked her phone out of her pocked and dialed her third speed-dial. She pressed the phone to her ear, listening to it ring. She smiled when she heard laughter on the other end.

"Moshi moshi! Miroku quit-" Sango called. Kagome chuckled and answered.

"Hey, let's go shopping. I've got a lot to tell you." Kagome said as she locked the doors of her cafe. She tucked the keys in her pocket and started walking down the street to house.

Sango giggled and shrieked; Miroku had been tickling her the last half an hour.

"Okay, sounds fun! The usual?" She asked. Kagome smiled and answered,

"Yeah, the usual. See you there in an hour?" She asked. Sango agreed and hung up the phone. Kagome turned the phone off and smiled, stopping at a cross walk. They really hadn't changed much from high school.

..xXx..

Kagome was sitting in the food court, slurping her drink. Sango was late; about 20 minutes late. Kagome looked to her watch and sighed. Just as she was about to dial her number, one of her old high school friends, and ironically, her cousins fiance, walked over to her, smiling profusely.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, standing up to give him a hug. Inuyasha hugged her back and stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning against the trash bin.

"Eh, my brother's got a really big ice-cicle shoved up his ass; I figured I'd better leave before he decided to spread the love." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome giggled and threw her drink away.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Such colorful language." Kagome commented. Inuyasha laughed and they started walking around.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Living with such an asshole has really opened my horizon." Kagome rolled her eyes as they walked into one of the shops.

"Yeah, right. You've been talking that way forever. Your brother is just an excuse for your horrid habit." Inuyasha scoffed and picked up a pack of sweets.

"Feh. You've never met him. He can be a real..." Inuyasha pondered the word he was looking for. Kagome smiled and remembered the man from earlier.

"Arrogant prick?" She asked. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he nodded his head.

"Yeah! That's it. Heh, maybe you already met him." Inuyasha grabbed a few more things and placed them on the counter. He looked and saw Kagome hadn't grabbed a thing.

"Go grab something." He ordered. Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and payed for his stuff.

"I dunno. Just go get something." Kagome sighed and looked around. She spotted some candy and picked it up, throwing it on the counter. Inuyasha gave the man the money for the candy and handed it to Kagome.

"Why'd you get this for me, Inuyasha?" She asked. They walked out of the store and headed back to the food court. Inuyasha put his hands behind his head and scoffed.

"With all the crap you've gotten me over the years, it's the least I can do." He admitted. Kagome couldn't help the blush that adorned her cheeks.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome hid her face and looked away. Inuyasha said nothing and nodded, before growling in anger. Kagome looked to Inuyasha curiously.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha's fist clenched and his growl got even louder.

"Sesshomaru!" He yelled pointing to a man with long, sliver hair. Kagome's eyes widened and she became infuriated.

"You! You jerk!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha quieted and watched Kagome with a curious statement.

"You know my brother?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's lips twitched as she recalled their last conversation.

The man, now identified as Sesshomaru, smirked. He stood up and walked to the couple. He looked to Kagome and his lips twitched up, smiling.

"So, you decided to use that pocket money and buy something useful." He snorted. Kagome nodded her head angrily.

"Well you know, to us poor people, your pocket money is a lifetime fortune." She was getting angrier by the moment. "Wish that arsenic worked." She added. Sesshomaru smirked.

"As you can see, I can overpower arsenic." He replied. Kagome snorted and sat down at one of the tables.

"Too bad. I was hoping you had a weak immune system." Inuyasha stared back and forth at them, unsure of what to think.

"How do you two know each other?" He asked. Sesshomaru smirked and looked to his half brother, before sitting down across from Kagome.

"Little brother, my business is none of your concern." He replied, not looking to either one of them. Inuyasha scoffed and sat down as well.

"Well, it is whenever it's my best friend." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked to him, and then to Kagome. He placed his hand in his cheek, cupping it.

"He came into my shop today." Kagome said, surprising everyone. She looked both of them and said, "What? Close your mouth, Inuyasha. It's like a welcome invitation." She joked. Sesshomaru chuckled and looked to the girl. Kagome looked to him and rolled her eyes.

"What are you looking at? It'll cost you." She said. Sesshomaru smirked. This girl was rather amusing.

"Yes, well I hear that it's not as good as it looks." Kagome's eyes widened and she growled at him.

"Bastard." She replied. Sesshomaru looked to the woman and said nothing. Inuyasha barked and stood up. Sesshomaru glanced at him, not saying a word.

"Well, Kagome, I've got to get home and help Kikyo. We'll see you later, right?" He asked. Kagome nodded and hugged her friend.

"You bet. We'll go over the wedding stuff then, okay?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the mall. Sesshomaru watched his brother leave and then turned his attention to the girl, who had seemed to be elsewhere.

Kagome walked over to one of the food stands and got a drink and something to snack on. Sango was about an hour and a half late. Kagome hadn't even noticed how fast the time had went by. She'd have to kill Sango later. She turned to see if Sesshomaru was still there. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw he had left.

"Looking for something?" Someone breathed down her back. Kagome gasped, goosebumps running down her spine. She growled lightly and clenched her fists.

"Get away from me." She demanded. This man was irritating her on a high level. Sesshomaru almost smiled. Torturing this woman was the most fun he'd had.

"Aww, what's that matter? Cat got your tongue?" He asked. Kagome said nothing and walked away.

"More like the dog." She muttered. Sesshomaru caught this and followed her.

"Come on now, you can't be mad at me." He said. Kagome ignored him and took a bite. Where the hell was Sango? Sesshomaru looked to her and took some of her food.

"Prick! Get your own food!" Kagome yelled, reaching for the rice ball he took.

"Glutton much?" He asked. Kagome stuck her tongue at him and turned her head.

"I thought you were all high and mighty; I guess I was wrong, seeing as you have to take food from the poor." She said. Sesshomaru growled, making Kagome smile.

"What's the matter, puppy? Strike a nerve?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, staring at her. She had the back bone to stand up to him. The nerve of this woman. He was going to get his revenge.

"Look, as fun as this was, I'm leaving." Kagome stood up and threw her trash away. She went to walk away when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"What do you want?" She asked, turning around to him. Sesshomaru smirked and gave her a card. Kagome blinked and read it, laughing.

"Sesshomaru Tenshi, C.E.O." Kagome tucked it in her pocket and released her arm. "You're so rich, you can afford fancy paper. I half expected it to say, 'Sesshomaru Tenshi, prick at law."

Sesshomaru almost laughed. This woman was oddly amusing.

"Why would you expect that?" He asked. He watched as Kagome walked away.

"Because you're a blood sucking parasite." She mumbled, making her way out of the mall. Sesshomaru smirked and leaned his head on his arm.

"And you're a heinous bitch." He said to no one in particular.

..XxX..

Sango hid in the corner; the wrath that was Kagome would be approaching soon. She had been held captive by Miroku. While she had been dressing to leave, Miroku kept insisting she stay in bed.

For every article of clothing she put on, he pulled it right back off. After half an hour of trying to get dressed, she gave up. She layed in bed and watched movies all day.

Kagome was already on her way to the apartment. She was so mad at Sango. If Sango had shown up on time, she wouldn't have seen Sesshomaru. She wouldn't have been so mad, and she wouldn't have his card in her pocket.

Temptation kicked in. She wanted to call the number and just yell at him. She had never met someone as frustrating ashe was. She now understood what Inuyasha was talking about. He was the most insufferable man in the planet. She wondered if she herself would get a potty mouth like Inuyasha.

She pulled into the drive of Sango's 2 bedroom house and put the car in park. She decided on what kind of entry she wanted. She could either go in, blazing in the flames, or she could enter cool and calm; that would really freak her out.

She exited her car, and walked up the driveway. She heard Sango yelling and smiled.

'At least I'll know she's home.' She thought to herself. Kagome walked to the door and rapped on it. She heard feet shuffeling and a muffled voice.

"Nobody's home!" It called out. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned the knob; of course she had it locked. She fished for her keys and pulled the spare key Sango gave her.

Kagome unlocked the door and grinned. She was going to get it.

"Sango? I brought you some cake." She bribed. She heard more feet shuffeling and smiled brighter. The girl was a sucker for sweets. She saw Sango run towards her and sidestepped. Sango fell to the floor and rubbed her head.

"Ow! Kagome!" She cried, making Kagome laugh. Kagome gave her her hand and picked her up.

"Oh, shut up you big cry baby. You are in so much trouble." Kagome said, helping her up. Sango grinned and rubbed her head.

"Yeah... um... about that..." She said. Kagome raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Never mind. I need to talk to you. Seriously." Kagome drug her to the bedroom and picked out an outfit for Sango. Sango sighed and changed into the clothes.

"You always know how to make me submit to you." Sango sighed again, throwing her hair up in a high pony tail. Miroku walked in the room and sighed.

"Now, if only I could do that..." He mused. Kagome threw a pillow at him and laughed.

"You pervert." She said. Miroku shrugged his shoulders and laid down on the bed. Once Sango had her clothes on, they made their way towards the car. Kagome got in and started the engine. Sango entered and shut her door, buckling her seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and reversed out of the drive way.

"To the cafe, duh." Kagome said, putting the car in 'forward' and exiting the lot. Sango smiled. She loved Kagome's little coffee house. It was a good place for relaxing.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Sango asked. Kagome looked towards the road, quickly taking a glance at Sango.

"There's this guy..." Kagome started, knowing exactly what Sango was going to say.

"You like him!" Sango blurted. Kagome rolled her eyes; her friend was so predictable.

"No, the exact opposite. I was in the cafe this morning, just drinking a latte, and he came in all pissed off. When I greeted him, he snorted at me and then insulted me. He commented and said my manager would be upset because I'm a lazy worker." Kagome said. Sango looked at her and shook her head.

"But you're the manager; and the owner." Sango said. Kagome loved Sango; they were so alike it wasn't even funny.

"That's what I told him. Then he told me I was a lack of a leader and that I was incapable of being the manager." She said. Sango's face went from upset to angry.

"That asshole!" Sango yelled. Kagome nodded.

"That's why I needed to talk to you. But, guess what else happened." Kagome said. Sango sat up in her seat.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha are getting married; they want me to be their planner." Kagome smiled. Sango cheered and giggled.

"That's great!" Sango knew how much she loved both of her jobs, and supported whatever she did.

Kagome pulled onto the curb and exited the car. They walked to the cafe door and Kagome unlocked it. Sango immediatly ran to the counter, mouth watering. Kagome smiled and went behind the counter, fixing her and Sango a drink.

"I swear, Sango. Sweets and Coffee. You're addicted." Kagome smiled and handed Sango her drink and a sweet cake. Sango grinned happily and sipped her drink, loving the flavor.

"It doesn't help that you own this awesome shop." Sango muttered. Kagome rolled her eyes and they found a place to sit. Kagome made sure to keep the "closed" sign up and lock the door.

"So tell me more about the guy." Sango enthused. Kagome sipped her drink and looked to Sango.

"Well, I went to the mall to meet someone, who never showed up..." She glared at Sango, who rubbed her head shakily, and continued. "And Inuyasha was there. So we hung out for a little bit, and then we went back to the food court and he saw his brother and got all mad. Then I realized, the man who came in earlier, was his brother!" Kagome groaned. Sango shook her head and ate her cake.

"You have really bad luck, you know." Sango added. Kagome nodded and looked out the window.

"He gave me his card..." Kagome said out of nowhere. Sango's eyes widened and she held out her hand. Kagome sighed and handed her the card. Sango's eyes got even bigger when she saw the name on the card.

"Sesshomaru Tenshi?" She yelled. Kagome placed her hands over her ears.

"What's so special about him? He's just a stupid jerk." Kagome said. Sango hit her head.

"Their one of the most wealthiest families in Japan!" Sango yelled. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I knew that. Inuyasha's my best friend, remember?" Kagome said. Sango rolled her eyes.

"But Inuyasha doesn't work at the company! Sesshomaru is the C.E.O! If he wanted your shop to close, he has connections." Sango added. Kagome still sat there, unfazed.

"I don't care. It's not like he would do something like that. He has no interest in my little shop, or me for that matter. He'll sleep easy knowing the feeling's mutual." Kagome took another drink and stood up, making another one. Sango followed her and gave her her cup as well.

"I'm just saying, watch your back with him. He's pretty cold-hearted." Sango said. Kagome put whipped cream on her drink and sipped it, getting a little mustache in the process.

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed." She rolled her eyes and looked to her watch. "Crap, I gotta go." She sighed as she downed her drink. Sango threw her empty cup away and followed Kagome out the door and to the car.

"Does Inuyasha's brother live with him?" Sango suddenly asked. Kagome nodded and continued driving.

"Yes, unfortunately. Not looking forward to it." Kagome admitted. Sango chuckled and looked out her window. Kagome glared at her.

"Just try not kill each other." Sango said as they pulled into her driveway.

She opened the door and looked to Kagome. "Call me later."

Kagome nodded and reversed out of the driveway; dreading the conversations later.

..XxX..

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glided past him and sat gracefully on the chair.

"This is also my house, little brother. I can sit wherever I choose to." He said, crossing his legs. Inuyasha growled; this bastard was just trying to annoy him. He knew that Inuyasha and Kikyo were having Kagome over for dinner to discuss the wedding preparations, and his brother was trying to make him angry by deciding to grace them with his presence.

Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger to his chin, looking at him with a curious expression.

"Oh, come now, Inuyasha. You can't be that upset at me." He said, not looking to him. Inuyasha growled and yelled at him.

"You know how much this means to me! You asshole! Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha yelled at him. Sesshomaru chuckled and uncrossed his legs.

"Well? Are you gonna answer me or not?" Inuyasha yelled.

Inutaisho entered the room, aggravated from earlier. He walked into the living room, Izayoi on his arm, and growled in an irritable fashion.

"Enough!" He barked, earning his attention from his sons. They both looked to him; Inuyasha looked mortified, while Sesshomaru looked unfazed. He growled lightly.

"You two better behave while the girls are here. I will not have you acting up in the company of guests." He ordered. Inuyasha nodded his head and sat quietly on the couch, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Sesshomaru.

"Such maturity, little brother." Sesshomaru replied, glaring at him. Inutaisho pressed a clawed finger to his forehead.

"Sesshomaru, don't forget our little talk later." He said. Sesshomaru hadn't even spared him a glance. Inutaisho growled to get his attention.

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru growled lowly. This was going to be a horrid night, he though.

..xXx..

Kagome had called Kikyo to tell her she was on her way. Kikyo answered and had asked Kagome to pick her up from her house; her car had somehow died and she couldn't start it. Kagome swung by her house and picked her up. Kikyo looked relieved as she crawled into the car.

"Thank you so much, Kagome. It was so cold outside; I didn't want to have to walk all the way to Inuyasha's house." Kikyo said as she buckled her belt. Kagome nodded and started towards the house.

"No problem." She said, concentrating on the road. The blizzard seemed to have only gotten worse. Kagome had a dreaded feeling in her stomach. Kikyo looked to Kagome and smiled.

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" She giggled, holding her hand over her mouth. Kagome smiled and giggled with her.

"How does it feel? To be in love?" Kagome asked her, not moving her gaze. Kikyo smiled and put her hand on her leg.

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world!" She said. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Maybe one day, I'll have that feeling." She said. Kikyo nodded and looked to the storm.

"You will." Kikyo smiled as they pulled into the drive to Inuyasha's house. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I forgot how big Inuyasha's house was..." Kagome thought to herself. She used to go over to Inuyasha's house while they were in high school; thankfully, Sesshomaru was never home, so she never had the pleasure of meeting him. He was in college at the moment and stayed in a dorm at the school.

Kikyo giggled as the car turned off. She unbuckled her seat belt and ran towards the door. Kagome smiled and followed her, putting her keys in her jacket. They knocked on the door and gasped when a little green imp opened the door.

"What do you want?" The toad yelled, causing Kagome to get angry. She back-handed the little imp and yelled.

"You jerk! We were invited here!" She yelled. Kikyo giggled and looked to Kagome.

"I never really liked that thing." Kikyo admitted quietly. The toad was knocked unconscious. Kagome sighed and stepped over it and into the house, Kikyo following. They took off their jackets and hung them on the coat stand to their left. They removed layer after layer of scarfs, hats, and their outer jacket. They took their boots off and walked through the house, looking for anybody.

"Hello! Inuyasha!" Kikyo called. In a flash, Inuyasha was by her side.

"Kikyo! Kagome! Glad you could make it." He said, giving Kagome a hug and Kikyo a kiss. Kagome blushed and turned away. Kikyo giggled and held Inuyasha's hand.

"Come on, let's go find your parents." Kikyo said. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome followed them. A few minutes later, they made their way back to the living room. Inutaisho smiled and walked to Kikyo, giving her a light embrace.

"Ah, Kikyo. Nice to see you again." He said, letting her go. Kikyo smiled and nodded.

"Pop, you remember Kagome, don't you?" He asked. Inutaisho looked to Kagome and smiled.

"Ah, I remember you! It's been years; how's your mother?" He asked. Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"She's alright. She's living with my aunt in Osaka." She said. He nodded and motioned for them to have a seat.

"So, what have you been doing since high school? We missed you here." Izayoi said, looking to Kagome. Kagome sat down, ignoring the look Sesshomaru was giving her.

"Nothing, really. Moved out, started my cafe, and became a wedding planner."

Inutaisho chuckled and sat down next to his wife.

"Short, sweet, and to the point." Kagome blushed and looked to Izayoi.

"Wow, you look even more pretty than I remember." Kagome admitted. Izayoi smiled and looked to Kagome.

"Look at you! You've grown into such a beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have you." She cooed. Kagome blushed deeper and bowed her head.

"Thank you." She said. Sesshomaru scoffed and looked to Inuyasha. Kikyo held Inuyasha's hand and smiled.

"Well, I suppose we should get down to business." She said. Kagome nodded and took out a little folder she had in her purse.

"Here, this is something I composed for you. It's a bunch of color schemes; I thought I'd bring it to you so we can get an idea of what you want." Kikyo nodded and looked to the colors. Kagome continued and said, "When did you want to have the wedding?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Well, as soon as possible. We want an outdoor wedding, so we'd have to wait for the snow to go." Kikyo said. Kagome nodded and took out her calendar.

"Let me see... we can do spring or summer. Spring would be good with light blue's, purples, greens and yellows. Summers are better for red, orange, and more bolder colors." Kagome said. Kikyo nodded and looked over the folder.

"I think spring would be a pretty time." Izayoi chimed in. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, it's one of the more popular wedding time choices." She said. Inutaisho looked to Kagome, then to Sesshomaru.

"Would you be able to find someone to do it in time." He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Of course. My best friends boyfriend is a priest, and so I can get him to do it. Or, if he can't, I could do it." She said. Sesshomaru raised his brow.

"You're a priestess?" He asked. Inuyasha looked to him and shook his head.

"Duh; she lived on a shrine, stupid." He said. Inutaisho cleared his throat and looked to his sons with a warning. Kagome rolled her eyes at their immaturity.

"My grandfather said that I was descended from the priestess Midoriko." She said, earning a gaze from Inutaisho. Inutaisho looked stunned.

"Really, now? That's quite impressive." He said. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess." She said. She looked to Kikyo and said, "So? Spring or Summer?" She asked. Kikyo looked to Inuyasha, who nodded to her.

"Spring." She said. Kagome smiled and jotted that down in her notebook.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Tomorrow we'll go and get you fitted so we can start shopping for dresses. Who's going to be in the wedding?" She asked.

"Well, Rin was going to be our flower girl; I was going to ask your brother Sota to be the ring bearer. I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor..." She said. Kagome's smiled brightened and nodded. Kikyo nodded and continued, "Inuyasha, who's your best man?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know; I don't really know anybody." Inuyasha looked to Kagome. Inutaisho took this as his opportunity to give in his two cents.

"Sesshomaru will be his best man." Inutaisho said. Inuyasha busted into fits of laughter.

"Ha! That ass wouldn't do that in a million years! He'd rather-"

"I'll do it." He said, earning a look from everyone. Inuyasha looked to him suspiciously.

"You'll do it?" He said. Sesshomaru nodded to him. "What's in it for you?" Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and looked to Kagome. Inuyasha got the picture and grinned evilly.

"You bastard. You wanna walk with Kagome." He said. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Absurd." He stated calmly. Kagome felt her anger boiling over; she had to keep her cool. Sesshomaru saw she was on the edge and pushed her.

"This Sesshomaru wouldn't dare be caught with such a woman." He said. Kagome stood up and yelled at him.

"You jerk! Why are you such a..." She growled, not wanting to say the word. Sesshomaru stood up, his face an inch from hers.

"Say it." He demanded. She shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to let you get the better of me. I'm going to be the better person and walk away." She said. Sesshomaru raised his brow.

"That seems more of a cowardly thing to do." He said. Kagome glared at him evilly.

"Why are you tormenting me? You've been aggravating me all day! What have I done to make you so angry at me?" She yelled.

Inutaisho watched and almost smiled. His son had found a woman with the guts to stand up to him. Most of the woman he brought home with him had been easily submitted. He would make the most out of this situation. He looked outside and noticed the blizzard had gotten worse.

"Kagome, Kikyo, seeing as how the storm has gotten worse," He interrupted, causing Kagome to look to him, "I'd like for you two to stay the night. You shouldn't be driving in such weather." He said. The girls looked outside and saw that the blizzard had, indeed, gotten worse. Kagome sighed and sat back down.

"Where are we going to sleep?" She asked. Inutaisho grinned.

"Kikyo will be staying in Inuyasha's room, and you will be with..." He looked to Sesshomaru. Kagome shook her head.

"You've got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru had a gleam in his eyes.

"Don't get any ideas, you pervert." Kagome warned. He smirked and made his way to his room.

"Don't flatter yourself." He said. Kagome glared at him; this was a horrible day in her opinion.

..xXx..

She layed there, angry. She had no clothes with her, and she wasn't going to wear her soggy clothes. She had to ask Sesshomaru for one of his shirts. She was so angry. The shirt was big and went right above her knees; the sleeves were past her hands. Sesshomaru liked the shirt on her; he wouldn't ever admit it, though.

Sesshomaru had a really nice room; and of course, he had a king sized bed right in the middle of his room. Kagome wasn't going to sleep on the floor, but she wasn't sleeping with him. He had insisted that she sleep on the floor, since he was not giving up his bed to her. She had finally decided to just share the bed, though she wasn't happy about it.

She layed at the far end of the bed, Sesshomaru on the other. She had her back turned to him. She couldn't fall alseep, though. She turned over and saw Sesshomaru staring at her.

"What?" She asked, glaring at him. He chuckled and layed on his back.

"Oh, nothing." He said. Kagome sneered at him.

"You know, you're the biggest jerk I've ever met." She said. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the ceiling.

"Not my problem." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes and layed on her other side, shivering. Her legs were freezing. Even being under the comforter, she was still really, really cold. Sesshomaru heard her shivering and sighed.

"Woman, if you're cold, put some more clothes on." He replied smoothly, turning over. Kagome scoffed.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Sesshomaru." She said. He looked to her and rose his eyebrow. "I'll just go and get my wet jeans and stick them on; making myself more cold and making your bed all damp." She said. Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"I thought you knew better than to wet the bed." He joked. Kagome sneered and walked over to his dresser.

"God, you're an idiot." She opened his dressers and started throwing his clothes around. Sesshomaru growled at her. The nerve of that woman.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. She found a pair of sweat pants and put them on.

"Looking for something to wear." She said as she slipped them on, giving him a glance of her butt. He rose his eyebrow and commented,

"Bunny undies? Are you 5?" He asked. Kagome 'eeped' and blushed.

"You pervert! Quit looking at my underwear!" She yelled, jumping into bed. Sesshomaru snorted and closed his eyes.

"You were changing in front of me and I'm the pervert? I fail to see how that works." He said. Kagome said nothing and pulled the covers up to her shoulders and muttered.

"Goodnight, jerk." Sesshomaru smirked and rolled over, watching her.

"Goodnight, insufferable woman." With that, he fell asleep.

..Xxx..

Kagome woke up, sighing contently. She hadn't slept this good in awhile. She was so nice and cozy, wrapped around warm blankets. She looked layed her head back on her pillow and sighed again. She jumped when her pillow moved.

"What the hell?" She screamed, seeing Sesshomaru beneath her. Somehow during their sleep, she had moved right next to him, and his arms had wrapped around her. She jumped out of his hold and went to the other side of the bed. She heard Sesshomaru growl and crawl next to her. She went to yell at him when she felt him nuzzling her neck.

"What are you doing?" She said, trying to get away from him. He hadn't said a word. She listened to him and groaned when she heard his deep breathing; he was still asleep. She moaned and gave up.

"Prick." She said softly, hoping he'd wake up and let go of her. But to her surprise, he chuckled.

"You jerk! Are you awake! Sesshomaru!" She yelled. Sesshomaru let her go and scooted to his side of the bed. She groaned and stood up, yawning. She walked over to his bathroom and undressed, turning on the shower. She jumped in and looked for some shampoo. She sighed and moved the shower head, wrapped a towel around her, and went back into his room.

"Sesshomaru, do you have any shampoo?" She asked. Sesshomaru sat up from bed and looked to her, staring. What was this woman trying to accomplish? He got out of bed and strode over to the bathroom, glaring. Kagome looked away and moved, letting him inside. He opened up a duffell bag that laid next to the shower and handed her some shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

"Now, cease your pesky problems and let me sleep." He growled, walking back into his room.

"Why was it in a bag?" She asked. Sesshomaru groaned and asnwered tiredly.

"I just got home from a business trip. Not that it's any of your concern." He walked to his dresser and picked out some clothes. Kagome sighed angrily and dropped her towel, entering the shower. Sesshomaru walked right in with a change of clothes and immediatly turned his head. Kagome screamed and hid herself in the shower curtain.

"You pervert! Get out!" She screamed, throwing stuff at him. He growled and walked up to her.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" He yelled, inching towards her face. She dropped in the shower and tried to cover herself as best she could.

"Fine! _Please get out!" _She yelled again. Sesshomaru huffed and threw the clothes ontop of the toilet, slamming the door on his way out. Kagome sighed and finished her shower.

This was going to be a horrible morning.

..XxX..

Sesshomaru sat in his room and held his head with his hands, trying to calm down. That woman... how dare she yell at him in such a manner! It was his house, not hers. It was HIS room! The nerve of that woman! He would have to show her who was the dominant one.

He heard the shower water still running. That girl sure loved her morning showers. He sighed and decided it was time to get out of bed; his sleep being disturbed. He walked to his dresser and blinked. The girl had put his clothes back in his drawer; and exactly where everything was before. He didn't expect her to do such a thing. He shrugged and picked out an outfit, discarding the clothes he had on. He heard the shower water stop and sighed. The moment he needed personal time, she always got in the way. He dressed quickly, able to put his boxers and jeans on before she came into the room.

Kagome, feeling a bit better after her 'relaxing' shower, came out of the bathroom; her hair was wrapped in the tower she had on earlier and she had put on the oversized t-shirt and boxers he had given her. Kagome blushed; she thought about the fact of where those boxers had been. She had never been in this sort of situation... Having to stay at a mans house, no clothes, having to wear his... It felt pretty awkward. But, then again, she could be naked. Her blush got even bigger as she recalled the shower incident. Had he seen her naked? There was the brief glance before her turned his head.

'At least he's somewhat of a gentleman.' She thought, before internally smirking. He was a jerk, that was for sure, but a jerk with manners. She turned her head and gasped at the sight before her. Sesshomaru, clad in dark blue jeans, shirtless, and staring at her.

"Quit gawking." He commanded. Kagome shook her head and walked over to him. She had almost thought he was attractive. Physically, yes. But when he spoke, she lost the attraction for him. Seriously, how could someone be so mean as he was? She ignored her question and sat on the bed.

"Thank you." She said, suddenly. He looked to her and continued dressing.

"I do not need your thanks." He said. Kagome bit her lip, trying not to make a sarcastic remark. Sesshomaru turned and saw she was holding her anger. He smirked at her.

"That's a better look for you..." He started. Kagome looked at him and tilted her head. "At least now you are covered." He slipped on some socks and waited for a response. When he found she hadn't said anything, he turned to face her. Her face was redder than a tomato.

"Shut up." She said, turning her head. Sesshomaru smirked and crept closer to her.

"What's wrong? You're not embarrased, are you?" He asked, though he knew the question. She hid her from from him completely by hiding under the covers. Sesshomaru stood up and said, "You're not the first woman I've seen naked, you know. Definitely not the prettiest, either." He lied, trying to get her attention. She flew from under the covers and yelled at him.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You're the most unstandable man I've ever met! I hate you!" She yelled, running out of the room. Sesshomaru sat there, puzzled.

"Was it something I said?

..XxX..

Kagome ran down to the kitchen, pissed. God! That man was so infuriating. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha hadn't already killed him; she knew how short of a temper he had. Kagome growled. 'Not the prettiest, either.' She ran back in her mind. The never of that man! Saying she wasn't pretty! Such a jerk! Sure, she wasn't saying that she was prettier than his other girls, but she wasn't ugly!

Kagome sat down at the table and pouted. She wanted to go home and get away from him. She put her knees to her chin and sighed. She heard footsteps come in and prayed it wasn't Sesshomaru. She sighed in content when she saw it was Inutaisho and Izayoi, who both gave her an incredulous look.

"Kagome? What are you wearing?" Inutaisho asked with an all knowing voice. Kagome noticed and blushed deeply.

"I didn't have any clean clothes and mine were soaked..." She said, turning her head. Inutaisho smiled smugly at her and said,

"Oh, I see. Damn, I was hoping that..." Izayoi smacked him over the head, making Kagome giggle. She walked over to her and held out her hand.

"Come on, we'll go get you something from my closet." She said. Kagome thanked the gods and followed her, leaving a crying Inutaisho behind.

"He's never going to give me grandkids!" He sobbed dramatically. At that time, Inuyasha had walked in and looked to his father quizzically.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pouring some cereal. Inutaisho sniffled and sighed.

"Your brother is never going to give me grandchildren." He said, starting up again. Inuyasha blinked and snorted.

"Feh, I think he's gay." He admitted. Inutaisho glared at him and sighed. Inuyasha patted his dad on the back.

"Will you give me grandchildren, Inuyasha?" He asked, bearing puppy eyes. Inuyasha groaned and shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know, pop. Not now, at least..." Inuyasha blushed, took his bowl of cereal, and went back to his room. Inutaisho sighed and stood up, going to the fridge. He was getting old; he needed grandkids! He wanted to hold it, and squeeze it, and love it and spoil it rotten. He smiled, thinking about taking the little booger and running into the sun, rejoycing.

He was going to have his way, one way or another.

..XxX..

Kagome exited the bathroom and emerged, wearing a pretty white turtle neck and some black jeans. She sighed contently.

"Better than those boxers." She said, blushing again. She couldn't believe that she was wearing his clothes. When he came into the coffee shop yesterday, she never expected to be sleeping in his bed, wearing his clothes, showering in his shower, or definitly being attracted to him. She sighed and went to find Izayoi. She found her looking at a photo album, smiling. Kagome went next to her and sat down, looking at the book Izayoi looked to her and smiled.

"You look lovely, Kagome. Do you need anything else?" She asked. Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"A brush and some make-up, if you have any." She said. Izayoi nodded and went to her vanity, tossing her a brush and handing her a small red bag. "Here you go, dear." She said, sitting back down on the bed. Kagome stood up and thanked her, walking to the vanity. She brushed her long hair and placed it in a high ponytail. She opened the bag and took out some concealer, blending it into her face. Good thing she and Izayoi were the same skin tone, she though to herself. She applied some powder to her face and added a bit of blush to her cheek bones. She reached in and grabbed some eyeliner, carefully putting in on. After, she put on some dark blue eyeshadow and some mascara. Blue went well with her brown eyes. She smiled, content, and turned to Izayoi; she still had that photo album.

"What's that?" She asked, putting the make-up back in the bag. She zipped it and sat down next to Izayoi. She looked to her and smiled.

"Oh, it's a photo album I made of the boys'." She said, looking at some of the pictures. She placed the album between her and the girl and shared the book. Kagome laughed when she saw a picture of Inuyasha and her in high school; Inuyasha ate too much at lunch and wasn't feeling good, and Kagome was pushing him away, afraid he'd barf on her.

"Oh, I remember that!" She said, laughing to herself. Izayoi laughed as well, flipping the page. Kagome saw a picture of Sesshomaru and a beautiful woman.

"Who's that? One of his sleezy girfriends?" She joked. Izayoi chuckled and shook her head.

"No, it's his mother." Kagome paled. She laughed nervously and tried to cover up her embarassment.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that was his mother!" She said, rubbing her head. Izayoi placed a hand to her mouth and chuckled. Kagome looked to her oddly.

"It's alright; she was really beautiful, but always so mean." She said, not looking to Kagome. Kagome looked to her and stared.

"Was?" She asked. Izayoi nodded, closing the album.

"She died a long time ago from some terminal disease." She said. Kagome felt horrible for calling her a sleezy woman. She stood up and bowed to Izayoi.

"Thank you for the change of clothes, and for the make-up." She said, trying not to press the urge to talk about his mother. Izayoi understood and stood up, leading Kagome to the living room.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." She smiled. Kagome nodded and followed her.

..XxX..

Sesshomaru sat in his room, going over some documents. He heard a knock on the door and called for them to enter. When he saw it was his father, he shut his computer closed and sat it aside.

"Father." He said, standing. His father ushered him to sit down. He did and sat, waiting for his father to sit down. When he sat down, he spoke. "What brings you here?" Inutaisho crossed his legs and sighed.

"Are you ever going to get married?" He asked. Sesshomaru blinked, not expecting this. He sighed and laid on his bed.

"Why does this concern you?" He asked, rubbing his temple. Inutaisho looked to his son, then out the window. Sesshomaru noticed the concern on his face and turned to look at him. Inutaisho smirked and looked to his son.

"I'm not forcing you to; I just wish you'd meet a nice girl." He said. Sesshomaru shook his head. His father was a strange man.

"I don't see them worthy of my time." He replied, looking out the window to the snowy streets. He sighed and saw his fathers anger.

"It's high time you got over yourself; you see those other women worthy of your time, as you put it." He argued. Sesshomaru growled at his father and sat up.

"I'm not discussing this with you." He said, walking to his room. His father grabbed his wrists and stood up.

"I'm not forcing you to discuss this, and I'm not forcing you to find a girl; I'm just concerned as a father. I want you to be happy." He said. Sesshomaru yanked his wrists from his father and left the room.

"I do not wish to be happy."

..XxX..

* * *

There's chapter one! I'm going to make the chapters a lot longer that what I normally do. Please review! ^^

-Lordofthefluff32


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, thank you for the reviews! They make me happy. ^^

So, here is chapter two!

Chapter two; Unexpected Rendezvous

* * *

Kagome smiled and watched as Kikyo danced in the beautiful wedding gown. They had Kikyo fitted earlier that morning, and they were now trying on dress after dress. It was a relentless, three hour search; but Kagome was determined to help her find the perfect gown. Kikyo looked in the mirror and giggled; this was the most fun she'd had shopping with her cousin. She never dreamed that her wedding dress would be this gorgeous!

It was white; it had a four foot train, which would be held by their distant cousin, Shippo; It was a-hemmed, and had beautiful silver sequins around the edges of it, giving it that 'sparkly' look. It was simple, but it was the perfect dress for Kikyo. She fell in love as she put it on, and Kagome couldn't help but feel jealous, and perhaps lonely?

She shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. She did not want a relationship right now. She had just broken up with her boyfriend... well, ex-boyfriend now, almost three weeks ago. She did not want to go back into the field just yet. Hojo wasn't a horrible boyfriend, and he wasn't mean to her. He was just too..._clingy_. He called Kagome every hour of the day; He texted her at the wee hours of the morning to let her know he was going to call an hour later, he visited her when she was at work every single day, and she just wanted a break. It was sweet, but it was just getting tiresome. She never had a moment to herself. She didn't have commitment problems; she had _smothering _problems.

Kikyo looked at Kagome, looking for her approval. Kagome twirled her finger, silently telling her to turn around. Kikyo nodded and do so, Kagome watching with her keen eye. She smiled and walked up to her cousin.

"You look beautiful, Kikyo. This dress is perfect!" She said. Kikyo blushed and looked to her cousin. Kagome smiled and hugged her close. When they were kids, they weren't really all that close. Kagome had a crush on Inuyasha, and so did Kikyo. So they constantly fought over him. In the end, Kagome realized that she didn't really like Inuyasha that way, and they had stopped arguing and started becoming close friends.

"Really? You don't think it's too much, do you?" Kikyo asked. Kagome shook her head and picked up the train, helping Kikyo down. She smiled brightly and giggled again. Kagome smiled and dropped the train gently, helping her out of the dress by unzipping it.

"You know, I'm really glad you're doing the planning, Kagome." Kikyo admitted, slipping out of the dress, letting it pool around her feet. Kagome picked it up and zipped it back up, placing it carefully in the little white box it came with.

"I am, too." Kagome said, placing the lid on the box. Kikyo, already dressed, took Kagome's arm and looped it with hers; walking to the counter with the box in hand.

"So, how was it?" Kikyo asked. Kagome looked to her and blinked.

"How was… what?" She asked. Kikyo giggled and whispered in her ear,

"Sleeping with Sesshomaru! I always thought he was cute." She admitted. Kagome wouldn't lie to herself; yes, the arrogant Sesshomaru was attractive. He had a body most men would kill for, and most women craved. He had the mind and personality that could literally kill, though. Kagome was glad she didn't have to spend the rest of the day with him, and that she'd be going home today. She just had to get her clothes, and go. She wouldn't speak to Sesshomaru more than she had to.

"We didn't sleep together… well, not in that sense." Kagome said, giving the man at the counter her credit card. Kikyo glanced at her and sighed.

"So you didn't get any? Too bad. I was hoping you would. You realize you're still a virgin, don't you?" Kikyo asked. Kagome blushed and shook her head. Kikyo rose her eyebrow and giggled.

"Well, no… I'm not." She lied. She wasn't upset that she was a virgin; she had morals, and wasn't about to sleep with anything with a pulse. She wanted her first time to be special, as corny as it sounded. Kikyo punched her arm playfully, looking at Kagome. The clerk even looked to Kagome, waiting for her to continue. Kagome blushed and looked down.

"Hojo and I did it once… Right before we broke up." Kagome said, trying to make it sound believable. The clerk handed her her card back, along with a slip of paper. She looked to the number and saw his number written on it. Kikyo looked over and saw the paper and giggled. Kagome blushed and thanked the man, who winked at her in return.

"You never told me you and Hojo slept together. You little tramp." She said. Kagome shook her head as they headed off to another store.

"I'm not a tramp; and it was just the one time. It wasn't even all that great." She lied again. She hated lying to her cousin, but she didn't want to look like a child. Kikyo nodded and turned the radio station.

"Yeah, well, you're better without him. He was pretty creepy, Kagome." She said. Kagome nodded. She had no idea what had her agree to go on date with him in the first place.

"He was just so persistent; I thought if I gave him the one date, he'd leave me alone. But, one date lead to two, two to three, and we were suddenly dating. I can't believe we were together as long as we were." She admitted. It was a frustrating 6 months. She was so glad to get a moments sleep without being called 24/7.

"Now we've got to find you a better man." Kikyo added, humming to the current song on the radio. Kagome shook her head and pulled into the parking lot of the mall.

"I don't want a boyfriend right now, Kikyo. I haven't had a moments rest in months; I just want to be left alone for awhile." Kagome said. She noticed Kikyo's sadness and corrected, "I mean, intimately. Not friendship or family wise." Kikyo nodded as they exited the car and headed towards the mall.

"So what are we getting here?" Kikyo asked, walking into the doors of the mall. Kagome checked her list and checked.

"Let's see… Shoes… jewelry. Then we have to get the boys' measurements and order tux's." She said. Kikyo nodded and followed Kagome.

On their way to the dress shop earlier, they finished deciding who was in the wedding. Sango, along Kikyo's best friends, Kagura and Ayame, were going to be the bridesmaids. Koga, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu were going to be the groomsmen. Rin was the flower girl; Sota was the ring bearer; Sesshomaru was the best man, and Kagome was the maid of honor.

Kagome sighed. Great, she had to pretend to like him for 3 hours and be relatively close to him. She would have dropped out of the wedding, but she wanted to make Kikyo happy. Kagome would do it, just to make her happy.

Kikyo and Kagome entered the shoe shop and walked towards the counter. The man smiled and greeted them.

"Welcome to my store; How can I help you?" He asked. Kagome smiled and looked around the shop. This was her favorite shoe shop, and they had excellent products. Kagome and her mother used to shop here whenever she was younger. They went on a lot of frequent trips together. She started to miss her mother terribly.

Kagome's mother moved with her aunt in Osaka a while back; after her grandfather died, she couldn't run the shrine herself; Kagome and Souta moved out, and she felt too overwhelmed. She also felt depressed, being around it every day. She had contacted her brother and asked him to run the shrine; she didn't want to just sell the place to someone not of Higurashi blood. Her brother agreed, and he and his wife moved into the house. Kikyo even decided to move back; she had gotten her own place, though.

Kagome sighed and looked around the store. Kikyo looked to the man at the counter and smiled.

"I'm looking for a pair of shoes to match my wedding dress." She said. The man nodded and walked out from behind the counter, motioning for them to follow.

"I'll take you to the bridal section of our store." He said. Kikyo nodded and followed him. Kagome followed the man as well, her thoughts rambled. She'd have to call her mother and check on her when she got home. Perhaps she could arrange for her to come visit?

The man pointed to a section of mostly white shoes and smiled.

"This is our bridal collection. I've also got some catalogs in the back, if you want. If you need me, don't hesitate to ask." The man smiled sweetly and left. Kikyo thanked the man and looked to Kagome. She noticed she wasn't in her mind and waved her hand in her face.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" She asked. Kagome, snapping out of her thoughts, nodded.

"Y-yeah, just thinking about some stuff." She said. Kikyo nodded. She'd ask her later what was wrong; but now, she had to find the perfect shoes for the perfect dress.

..XxX..

Sesshomaru sat down in his office; Only a few more hours to go. The day hadn't been too bad as yesterday was, but it still wasn't the most pleasant.

He had just returned from a trip to Okinawa; trying to get a merge with one of the company's there. When he had returned, everything collapsed. No one there could handle running the office while he was away. He sighed, reading over some documents.

After their meeting this morning, he had been in a irritated state. He was in no rush to get married, nor did he have the desire to. There was only one thing he wanted from a woman, and nothing else. He didn't want a relationship; he didn't want love; he didn't want any of it. He was content to be alone. He didn't like talking, unless it was to annoy someone or to demean them.

He especially loved to torture that woman. She was a little spitball of fury, and she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. That made it all the more interesting. Hearing her little comebacks. She was almost as cocky as he was, to some extent. He didn't hate her, but he didn't like her. He didn't like anybody. It wasn't personal; just he rather not trust anybody. That's how he felt.

A knock was heard on his door and he barked for them to enter. Inuyasha walked in, closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru raised his brow, looking to his brother.

"Inuyasha… what do you want?" He asked, blinking his eyes. Inuyasha sat down and looked to his brother.

"We need to get fitted for the suits." He said. Sesshomaru scoffed and looked back to his documents.

"Hey, you were the one that agreed to be my best man. Get yer ass movin'!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming the door. Sesshomaru rubbed his temple and sighed. He had only agreed to be his best man because he knew it would annoy Kagome. He smirked to himself and grabbed his jacket, leaving the office. He looked to his secretary and sighed.

"Mitsumi; I am leaving. If this company is a wreck when I'm back; It will end with your termination." He said coolly. This was Feudal Era; He couldn't threaten them with their head. He could with his family, but not at the office. Humans were so pathetic; he mused.

He walked to the elevator where Inuyasha stood waiting for him; he never thought 500 years ago that this was how his life would end up. Stuck in an office; running a corporation; the wealthy part he had been used to, being a prince of the west. His father was the Lord; Sesshomaru was his runner up, so to say.

They reached the first floor and exited the elevator, making their way to the car garage. Inuyasha placed his hands behind his head and looked to his older brother.

"We taking my car or yours?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru continued walking, not sparing his brother a glance. He walked over to his car in the lot and opened the door, starting the engine. Inuyasha scoffed and entered the car.

"Ya know, it wouldn't hurt ya to talk every now and then. That mouth of yours has to be good for somethin'." Inuyasha said, entering the car. Sesshomaru said nothing and pulled out of the garage. Inuyasha looked out the window to the streets of Tokyo.

"This is a lot different." He mused. Sesshomaru smirked and concentrated on the road. His half brother was, indeed, correct; it was a lot different. The air was more polluted; there weren't many, if any, trees around; it became over-populated; the list went on. Some days, he wished he could go back to the way it was; nice, clean air... big, beautiful trees, lesser people, lesser buildings... He missed it. He missed the feeling of holding his sword in his hand; he missed leaping the country in his demonic form, not caring who saw. Now, he couldn't do that. He had to venture out of his way to do so.

He sighed, stopping at a red light. Inuyasha looked to him and smirked.

"Ya know, you softened up over the years." Inuyasha admitted, trying to see where his brother was looking. Sesshomaru accelerated once the light turned green and scoffed.

"Don't be absurd." He said, turning a corner. Inuyasha shook his head at his cold hearted brother.

"Just admit it; you're not so cold as you used to be. Ya ain't killing every thing that annoys you." Inuyasha said, throwing his brother a look. Sesshomaru smirked and pulled into a parking lot.

"Things are different than what they used to be, little brother." He said, throwing his seat belt off. Inuyasha scoffed and exited the car.

"Feh. I expected for you to say that. Ya cold-hearted bastard." Inuyasha opened the door to the shop and entered. Sesshomaru rose his brow and followed his brother, not saying another word.

..Xxx..

Kagome reached for her cell phone and called Inuyasha's number. It rang a few times when Inuyasha answered.

"Hey, go get Sesshomaru and tell him to go to the tux shop; you need to get fitted. I'll call the other guys." Kagome said into the receiver. Inuyasha agreed and hung up the phone. Kagome closed her phone and put it back in her pocket, looking back to Kikyo.

"Okay, they're leaving. Now to call Koga, Bankotsu and Jakotsu." She said. Kikyo nodded and they sat down at one of the tables in the food court. Kikyo had two bags sitting by her; one from the shoe shop, and the other from the jewelry shop. She picked out a beautiful pair of two inch white heels that had roses on the opposing sides of the shoe; the bags from the jewerly store had a beautiful pearl necklace with matching pearl drop earrings. Kikyo loved the simplicity and elegance of pearls.

Kagome had picked out some necklaces for the bridesmaids; She had explained to Kikyo that they could use it as their thank you note for being part of their wedding. Kikyo thought it was a great idea and agreed.

Kagome sipped the drink she had purchased and took her phone out again, dialing Koga's number. She told him to meet her there in half an hour, and once he agreed, she hung up and dialed the other numbers.

"Well, we should probably get going," Kagome said, closing her phone. The other boys weren't that far from the tux shop, so they would be there in about 10 minutes. Kikyo nodded and picked up her bags; Kagome threw her drink and picked up the bag that held the necklaces for the bridesmaids.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Kagome." Kikyo said, throwing a smile her way. Kagome smiled and waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it; That's what cousins are for, huh?" Kagome asked. Kikyo nodded and laughed as the exited the mall and entered the car. She put the bags in the back seat and made for the passenger seat. Kagome did the same and went to the drivers seat, buckling herself and starting the engine.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Kikyo asked, putting her seat belt on. Kagome looked to her cousin and pulled out of the lot.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked, reaching the end of the lot. She waited for the cars to go by before she pulled up, stopping at the sudden red light.

"When we were in the shoe store, you seemed kind of... depressed. What were you thinking about?" Kikyo asked. Kagome shrug her shoulders and turned the corner, the green light appearing.

"I dunno. I guess I was thinking about my mom; I really miss he since she moved with my aunt. I was thinking of having her come and stay with me for a visit." Kagome admitted. Kikyo smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea. She'll love it; ever since my parents and I moved back here, my mom kept talking about how much you must miss her." Kikyo said, grabbing her hand. "Call her when you get home." Kagome nodded her head. She then remembered her promise last night.

"Crap, I gotta call Sango." She said, groaning. Kikyo chuckled and smiled when they pulled into the tux shop. She giggled excitingly and exited the car. Kagome parked the car and took the keys out, walking with Kikyo to the shop. She opened the door, letting her in first. Kikyo thanked her and looked for Inuyasha. When she spotted him and Sesshomaru, she ran to Inuyasha and embraced him.

"I missed you!" She cooed, kissing him gently. Inuyasha smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you, too." He said, caressing her cheek. Kikyo blushed and looked away for a moment, looking to Kagome. She motioned for her to come over and swore she heard Kagome groan. Kagome walked over to them, ignoring the other man with them.

"What, I don't get a hug and a kiss?" Sesshomaru said, pouting. Kagome rolled her eyes and stood by her cousin.

"Yeah, right. I'd get frostbite." She said, looking away. Inuyasha laughed and patted Sesshomaru on his shoulders.

"Crash and burn, dude. Better luck next time." He said, wiping a tear from his eyes. Sesshomaru smirked and looked to Kagome.

"I don't need luck." He said. Kagome shook her head and lead the boys to the fitting rooms. Sesshomaru sped up to stand right next to Kagome. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and sighed.

"What do you want?" She asked, looking away. Sesshomaru smirked and looked to the girl.

"I wish to apologize." He said, earning a glare from Kagome.

"Alright, where's the sarcastic remark?" She asked, turning a corner. He held a clawed hand to his heart and smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Kagome._" He said, making her shiver from the way he said her name. She scoffed and turned another corner.

"Yeah, right. Every time you say something like that, you make some sort of sadistic comment after. Besides, what can the proud "prick at law" have to apologize about? I don't know you that well, but that doesn't' seem like something you would do." She said, stopping. He ran his clawed fingers through his hair and smiled.

"I wish to apologize for my actions regarding your appearance the other night." He stated. This would throw her off guard, he thought to himself. He loved when she was angry and confused. It delighted him. Sure enough, her head tilted in surprise.

"Really? Wow, that was... that was actually nice of you, Sesshomaru..." Kagome said, blushing. So he didn't think she was ugly? For some reason, that made her happy. She shook off the feeling and looked to Sesshomaru, smiling. Sesshomaru looked away and scoffed.

"Don't get used to it, woman; I don't make it a habit of mine, so consider yourself blessed." He said, walking away. Kagome groaned and yanked her hair. She knew it was too good to be true! She growled and looked to him, hate in her eyes. He got her hopes up, then crushed them in his hands. Inuyasha and the others caught up to them soon, and realized the other guys were with them. She blinked and looked to her watch. Koga had come... early?

"Hey, Kagome. Long time no see." He said, walking up to her. He took her hand in his and placed a ginger kiss on it. Kagome blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru growled watching this wolf kiss her in such a manner; how dare he take what was his? Sesshomaru blinked and shook his head. The woman was his; she was just a plaything. There was no way he should be jealous over some mangy wolf. He himself had no claim on her, so she was free game. He growled at himself for thinking such thoughts.

"Yeah, it's good to see you, Koga. How have you been?" She asked, sliding her hands out from his. He smiled and scratched his head.

"I've been alright; I'd be much better if I had you as my girl; Hojo's one lucky guy." Koga admitted, a look of sadness spread on his face. Kagome felt guilty; Koga had a crush on her such high school, and she knew it. She felt bad for rejecting his date offers, but she just didn't feel that way about him.

"Oh, yeah... Hojo..." she said, sadness in her voice. Sesshomaru heard this and looked to her. So, the girl was in a relationship with another man? He scoffed; This girl had no morals, he thought to himself. She hardly protested when she had been forced to sleep in his room. This made him think. They had at least 20 other guest rooms; why hadn't his father assigned her to one of THOSE rooms? He then remembered their conversation this morning

_"I just wish you'd find a nice girl, Sesshomaru..."_

His father was truly evil. He forced the two of them into a room together, in hope that they would fall in love or at least sleep with each other. He scoffed; as if he couldn't get a woman himself. He had no problem with women; he was quite the catch, if he said so himself. The problem was, all women to him were the same... Money grubbing whores. He didn't want that. He didn't want a greedy woman. If he ever got married, which he highly doubted, it would be to a woman who wouldn't' submit to him and who didn't want him for his money... Though he doubted there was a woman like that in the world.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Koga asked, seeing Kagome look upset when she talked about Hojo. Kagome sighed and looked away.

"We broke up a few days ago." She said. Sesshomaru immediately looked up to Kagome and smirked.

"I told you it wasn't as good as it looked." He said, remembering earlier conversations. Koga looked to Sesshomaru and growled.

"Idiot! Shut up, mutt!" He yelled, defending Kagome. Kagome sighed and stepped in between him and Sesshomaru, who had somehow gotten to him rather fast.

"Enough! Both of you! We've got stuff to do! Now all the guys who need to be fitted, go into that door right there; there's a woman in there who has been kind enough to do this for us, now get your butts moving!" Kagome yelled, pointing to one of the doors. All the men nodded, going into the room. Except Sesshomaru. He looked to Kagome and lifted her chin with his claw.

"Feisty." He said. Kagome blushed and pushed his finger away, looking to the ground. He chuckled and joined the men in the room. Kagome and Kikyo sat down on the couch that was conveniently placed there and Kagome let out a sigh.

"I swear; dealing with Sesshomaru is like dealing with a child." She said, rubbing her head. Kikyo smiled and chuckled, holding her hand to her mouth.

"I think he likes you, Kagome." Kikyo said, earning a glare from Kagome. Kagome shook her head and looked to her cousin.

"Not possible; he holds no emotions and doesn't know what love is." Kagome said. Kikyo smiled and grasped her hand tighter.

"Maybe somebody needs to show him how to love. It's hard to show love if you don't know how." She said. Kagome blushed and looked away.

"I'm not showing him anything; if he wants my attention, he can stop being a jerk." She said, lifting her nose in the air. Kikyo shook her head and punched her shoulder.

"Ow!" Kagome yelled, rubbing her arm.

"Oh, quit being a baby..." She said, then she remembered their conversation at the dress shop and had a question she was just dying to ask.

"How was he really? I know you weren't telling me the truth, so spill!" She said. Kagome looked to Kikyo with a look of shock and asked,

"Who? Hojo?" Kikyo nodded and Kagome sighed. "Like I said, it wasn't really all that good..." Kikyo sighed; Kagome felt horrible. She didn't like lying to her. She went to finish her sentence and tell her the truth when the to the dressing room as the door flew open. Inuyasha walked over to them, smiling.

"Well, I'm done. Koga will be out in a minute." He said. The girls nodded and had small talk with Inuyasha when Koga came out and joined them.

About half an hour later, all the guys had been fitted. Kagome pulled out her notebook and grinned.

"Good; now we have to do the kids, and then the bridesmaids." She said. Kikyo looked to Kagome and tilted her head.

"What about your dress, Kagome?" She asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, normally the Maid of Honor wears a dress just like or similar to the ones the bridesmaids are wearing. Since we haven't picked one out yet, I can't really get mine." She said. Kikyo nodded and looked to Inuyasha, then back to Kagome.

"Are we done for the day?" She asked. Kagome looked to her notebook and nodded.

"Yeah, we got everything. Suits are being ordered, so we don't have to worry about that. You're free to go." She joked, hugging her cousin. Kikyo looked to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Let's go get lunch." She said. Inuyasha nodded and looked to Sesshomaru.

"Can you drive us back to the car garage? I need to get my car." He said. Sesshomaru nodded and left for his car, turning to Kagome before he left.

"What are your plans for this evening?" He asked suddenly. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I guess I'll go home and make dinner or watch a movie. Why?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked and turned back to the door, exiting.

"I'll pick you up at seven." He said. Kagome opened her mouth and closed it immediately. She sighed and went to her car, realizing Kikyo left her stuff in the car.

"Oh well, I'll give it to her later." She said. With that, she drove home.

..XxX..

"What do you mean, he's coming to get you?" Sango blurted, hurting Kagome's ears. Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and groaned.

"I don't know! We went to the tux shop and before he left he asked me what I was doing. I told him I'd probably make dinner or watch a movie, and then he said he'd pick me up at seven! How the heck does he even know where I live?" She yelled, looking for something to wear. It was six thirty, and she hadn't showered or anything. The moment she got home, her phone rang and she picked it up. She looked to the clock and sighed.

"Sango, I gotta go. I'll call you when I get home, okay?" She said. Sango agreed and hung up, reminding her to call back.

Kagome sighed and hung the phone up, rushing to the shower. She tried to rush it, but ended up spending 20 minutes in the shower. She got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her when she heard the door bell ring. She groaned.

"Coming!" She yelled, completely forgetting her state of dress. She went to the door and unlocked it, opening it. When she saw the very well dressed demon standing in her doorway, she blushed.

"Sesshomaru..." She said, eying him up and down. He looked really good, she thought. Flared out blue jeans, a silk dress shirt that was unbuttoned a bit, showing his muscles, and a black blazer over it. She blushed and invited him in. Sesshomaru rose his brow and stared at her towel.

"When I said to dress decent, I was unaware that this is how you would look." He said. Kagome blinked and looked down, realizing she was in her towel. She gasped and ran to her room, embarassed. Sesshomaru chuckled and looked at her apartment.

"Not bad." He said. It was small, but it wasn't a horrible place. It had good furniture, and a good feel to it. He sat down on the bright orange sofa and waited for the girl to finish.

Kagome ran into her room, flushing. He had just seen her in nothing but a towel, again! This was the second most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her, she thought. She looked through her closet and picked out some dark blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt that past her wrists, and a black velvet jacket over it. She left her hair down, letting it bounce around her shoulders. She put some light make up and and put her shoes on, grabbing her wool hat, purse, and keys.

Sesshomaru waited in the living and looked to his watch. He supposed he was a little early; but it didn't matter. He sighed, relaxing on the couch. Just as he was about to close his eyes, Kagome out her room. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her, nodding in approval.

"That's better." He said, causing Kagome to blush. He walked to the door and held the door open for her. She locked the door and left the apartment.

"So um... where are we going?" She asked, curiously. Sesshomaru looked to her and smirked.

"To a coffee house." He said smugly. Kagome groaned; she knew where they were going.

Once they got to her cafe, she unlocked the doors and let him in.

"I didn't think when you said you were picking me up that you would take me here." She said, rolling her eyes. Sesshomaru smirked and sat down at one of the tables.

"That's because you don't think." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes, fixing him a coffee and a sweet bun. She gave it to him and then fixed her own plate.

"How long have you owned this place?" He asked. Kagome finished her coffee and thought about it.

"Hm.. A few years now, why?" She asked. He shrug his shoulders and sipped the coffee.

"Just curious." He said. Kagome went and sat down with him, stirring her coffee.

"How long have you been working at your company?" She asked. He took a bite of the bun and chewed it, swallowed, and answered,

"Far too long." Kagome chuckled and took a drink from her coffee.

"Why did you want to take me out?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked out to the window and sipped his coffee again.

"This isn't a date." He said. Kagome blinked and looked to him.

"That wasn't what I asked..." She said. Sesshomaru continued to look out the window and replied smugly,

"I do not wish to be on bad terms during the ceremony." he said, referring to the wedding. "It would do better, for the half-breed's sake, if we got a long." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, we would get along fine if you weren't such a jerk," She started, "Why are you so mean?" She asked. Sesshomaru said nothing. They sat in silence for a moment. Kagome sighed, finishing her last sip. She went to get another cup when he handed her his. She rolled her eyes again and took the cup, filling it up.

"This is not so bad." He said; Kagome fake gasped and looked to him.

"Wow! It talks!" She said, giving him his cup. He smirked and looked to the woman.

"You talk too much." He said. She growled and looked to him.

"You don't talk at all." She countered. He smirked and looked to her.

"I have no problem with that." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Of course you don't." She said. He looked to her and suddenly asked,

"Why did you lie?" Kagome blinked. What caused him to get so off topic, and what was he talking about? She mentally thought.

"Lie about what?" She asked. He smirked and looked up to her.

"Your innocence." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nearly choked on her coffee and glared at him.

"How do you know that we were..." She said, glaring at him still.

"You forget; I am a demon, and a dog demon at that. I have great hearing," He said, looking to her once more. She blushed and then looked away.

"How do you know I'm not innocent? And why are you so concerned about it?" She asked, looking towards him. He smirked and raised his brow.

"I'm not. I'm just curious as to why you'd lie to her about something like that; and from what I've gathered, you are still an innocent virgin." Kagome's blush got deeper.

"I don't want people thinking I'm a child..." She admitted, looking away. Sesshomaru smirked and looked to her. This woman was such a mystery to him; her never really understood any of her motives.

"Such a strange human." Kagome looked up to him and blushed.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He smirked and sipped his coffee.

"Just because you've never had sex doesn't make you a child; it just means you have morals." He said. Kagome blinked and look at him. Was he complementing her?

"I guess I've never thought of it that way..." she said, sipping her drink. Sesshomaru looked to his watch and groaned.

"It's getting late, woman. We must leave." Kagome nodded and the left the shop, Kagome locking the door behind them.

The drive home was quiet, but not uncomfortable quiet. When they arrived to her house, Sesshomaru handed her a bag. Kagome opened it and saw her clothes from when she stayed over there. She also noticed that they were washed, too.

"You washed them?" She asked, feeling stupid. He nodded at her; She smiled and stepped out of the car, thanking him for the good night.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded and he left for his house.

..XxX..

Sango sat in her room, cross-legged on her bed. She heard the timer in the kitchen and got up, going to the stove. She grabbed an oven mitt and open the stove, pulling out the casserole in the oven. Miroku walked in the door, taking off his boots and jacket. He sniffed the air and sighed; he loved Sango's cooking. He went into the kitchen and saw Sango in shorts and a tank top, taking out the casserole. He grinned. His two favorite things. Sango's casserole and Sango's revealing attire. He walked over to her and when he made sure the casserole had been sat down, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck. Sango moaned and turned around in his arms, kissing his lips.

"How was work?" She asked, staying in his arms. Miroku shrug his shoulders and kissed her again.

"It was fine, I suppose. I feel better now that I'm with you, my dear." He said, kissing her forehead. Sango blushed and looked away.

"Oh, Miroku..." She said. Miroku smiled and looked at the casserole. Sango smiled and told him it would be ready in a few minutes. He nodded and went to their room, changing out of his work clothes. Sango went to set the table when the phone rang.

"I got it!" She yelled, running into the living room. She picked up the phone and turned it on.

"Moshi moshi!" She answered.

"Sango, I'm home." Kagome said on the other line. Sango smiled and walked back in the kitchen.

"Well, how did it go?" She asked. She heard Kagome shuffle in the room. Sango went to the china cabinet and got out two plates.

"He took me to the cafe." She said. Sango laughed and leaned on the counter.

"Wow, that's funny. Took you on a date to your resturaunt. I've never heard that one before." She said. Kagome groaned and laid on her bed.

"Yeah, well, it was actually kinda fun. We had small talk; and it wasn't a date!" She added it. Sango chuckled and looked over to her casserole.

"Sure, whatever you say... Well listen, I got to go. I just finished dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Sango said. Kagome said her goodbyes and they hung up. Sango put the phone back onto the charger and went back into the kitchen.

"Miroku! Dinner!" She called, grabbing the casserole and putting in on the table. She poured their drinks and sat down at the table. Miroku emerged from the room, wearing long pajama pants and no shirt. Sango blushed and looked away. Miroku rose his brow and sat down.

"Perhaps you would like to skip this meal?" He replied. Sango blushed and looked to her boyfriend.

"Shut up and eat your food."

..XxX..

Kikyo and Inuyasha were at Inuyasha's house, sitting in the living room with Inutaisho and Izayoi. Kikyo told Izayoi about the dress and shoes she had bought, along with all the other things. Izayoi clapped her hands excitedly.

"Marvelous! May I see?" She asked. Kikyo blushed and looked away.

"I uh... I forgot to get them... They're in Kagome's car..." She said. Izayoi chuckled and patter her hand.

"Not to worry, dear. You can always ask her to bring them by." She said. Kikyo nodded and looked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, have you seen Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nope. Haven't seen the bastard since this morning." He said. Kikyo scolded him, making his ears flatten on his head. Inutaisho laughed at his son's embarrassment.

"I think he's out with Kagome." Inuyasha said. Inutashio blinked and looked to him.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Inutaisho's eyes brightened when he nodded his head. "Yes! I'm getting grand-children!" He yelled, dancing around the living room. Izayoi chuckled and looked to her husband.

"I don't think it's anything like that, dear." She said. Inutaisho pouted and plopped down in his chair.

"My heart is broken; my son will never find a woman and will never bear me grand-pups." He said, a tear rolling from his eye. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smacked his father.

"Stop acting so dramatic!" He said, yelling at his father. Inutaisho sighed and looked to Izayoi.

"Where did he take her to?" He asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." He said. About that time, Sesshomaru walked into the room.

"My my, you're home late." He said, winking at his son. Sesshomaru said nothing to him and went to his room.

"Think nothing of it, father. We simply had small talk at her coffee shop. Nothing more." He said. Inutaisho smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru shook his head and headed towards his room. When he got in, he closed the door and sighed. His family was driving him crazy. He hadn't felt like that for the girl; he hadn't even thought of her as a friend; he was simply making it more bearable for when they had to be together during the wedding. He sighed; trying to tell his father that wasn't such an easy task.

But it would have to be done nonetheless.

..XxX..

* * *

I changed this chapter like... 4 times before I picked the one I liked. Sorry if it took a bit longer to upload; I've been working a lot of shifts recently. But here's chapter two! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Fate Chapter Three;

"Mitsuko, can you come in at 3 today?" Kagome asked, typing on the computer. The girl on the other line fumbled before she agreed. Kagome thanked her and sighed, hanging up the phone. Kagome wasn't the only one who worked in the cafe, but the other two workers took their time off during holiday season, leaving only Kagome and Mitsuko, a 22 year old college student, to run the shop. Yukiko was the main cashier, besides Kagome. She went on vacation to visit her father in Spain; She was 24 years old and married to a man named Hideki, who worked at a local butchers. Kira was the baker of the cafe; she and Yukiko were sisters, so they both vacationed together.

They never really got extremely busy, but they had had some rushes during the day. Kagome looked to the counter to see if anyone had come in and groaned when she saw who was there. She stood up and left the office, going to the counter.

"Higurashi cafe, what's your poison?" She asked, glaring. He smirked and handed her a twenty.

"Cappuccino and a date." Hojo said. Kagome scoffed and took the money, giving back his change and fixing his drink.

"Hojo, I'm not interested." She said bluntly, putting the foam on it. She drizzled chocolate on-top of it and handed it to him. He grabbed her hand and she pulled away.

"Kagome, you didn't think you'd get away from me that easily, did you?" He asked, trying to pull her to his lips. She punched him in the face and looked at the cappuchino on the counter. She picked it up and watched him hold his nose.

"You didn't think I'd fight back, did you?" She said, throwing the cappuccino on his chest. He yelled as the hot liquid hit him. She smiled contently and turned to go back into her office.

"You bitch! This suit cost me a lot of money!" He yelled, glaring at her. Kagome turned around and looked to him, raising her eyebrow. Just as she was about to say something, she saw someone enter the shop and groaned.

"Oh, not this today." She said as she watched Sesshomaru walk into the cafe.

"What do you want?" She asked, ignoring the furious man. He smiled and leaned against the counter, raising his brow.

"Oh come on now, I thought we were past our differences." He said. Kagome rolled her eyes and fixed him a coffee. Hojo yelled, getting the attention of Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"HELLO! Do you realize how much this suit cost me?" He yelled, gesturing to his suit. She looked to him and shook her head.

"You used to be so nice, Hojo. You're such an ass, now." She said, handing Sesshomaru his coffee and taking his money. Sesshomaru looked to Hojo and almost laughed; so this was the infamous Hojo, huh? He thought to himself.

"After being so nice to you for six months and not getting further than a kiss goodnight, yeah, I'd be a little angry." He yelled, throwing his cup to the floor. Kagome clenched her fists and looked to the man.

"You jerk! If all you wanted was to get down my pants then I would have broken up with you way before when I did!" She yelled, glaring at her. He scoffed and looked her up and down.

"After calling you every day and texting to check on you, I thought you'd fall in love with me more. It probably wasn't that good, anyway." He said, lifting his head. Sesshomaru growled lowly. This man was causing grief to Kagome and he didn't like it; that was his job, and he wasn't going to let him stop it.

"You realize how stalker-ish that is, don't you? You freaked me out! And how would you know?" She yelled, blushing. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome and saw she was crying. He looked to Hojo and smirked.

"It was quite excellent, if I say so myself." He said, sipping his coffee. Kagome gasped and Hojo stared at him in disbelief.

"How the **fuck** would you know?" He yelled, turning to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked to him and scoffed.

"She is my girlfriend." He said coolly. Kagome nearly fainted and Hojo gawked at him. Girlfriend? He yelled internally.

"Well, I see how fast it took you to recover. You're a whore." He said, glaring at her from the corners of his eye. Kagome felt her heart pound and saw Sesshomaru's eyes glow red. Before she could even think of what either of the men said, Hojo was in the air.

"You worthless human," Sesshomaru said, controlling his beast, "You dare to call what is mine a whore? I shall show you your place." He said. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru punched the man in his gut. Hojo fell to the floor, holding his stomach in pain.

"Now, get your filth out of my woman's shop." He said, walking towards Kagome. Hojo ran quickly out of the shop, crying his eyes out.

"Worthless human." Sesshomaru muttered to himself. Kagome gawked at him, her eyes bulging. Sesshomaru walked to her and handed her a tissue.

"Don't waste tears on a pathetic human," He said, grabbing a wrapped muffin from the baskets behind him, "He does not deserve you." He said. Kagome blinked, taking the tissue and wiping her eyes.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru..." She said, blowing her nose. Sesshomaru nodded and unwrapped the muffin, taking a bite out of it. Kagome giggled and hoisted herself on the counter.

"What amuses you?" He asked, finishing the muffin. She shook her head at him.

"Nothing; just the fact that you were so angry one moment, and now your calmly eating a muffin. It's on the house, by the way." She said, rolling her eyes. She loved how he just took stuff from her shop and she didn't care. She wasn't sure how she kept her little shop running with all the stuff she gave out.

Sesshomaru chuckled and grabbed his coffee. "You owe me." He said, taking a drink from her coffee. Kagome nodded her head and fixed him a refill.

"What do you want?" She asked. Sesshomaru grinned evilly, giving Kagome a bad feeling.

"Since this Sesshomaru had said you were "quite excellent" and does not like to be called a liar, I would like to find for myself how it is." He said. Kagome almost dropped the coffee. Sesshomaru caught it with ease and walked to the door of the cafe.

"Oh my god... You're serious?" She asked. He chuckled and opened the door.

"Do you find me attractive?" He said, throwing her off guard. He wanted to laugh so bad at the emotions running through her face. She looked shocked, repulsed, confused, and a bit... embarassed? He could tell by the slight blush on her cheeks what she was thinking. He decided to make her blush more.

"Four o'clock tonight. I'll see you then, Kagome." He said. Kagome blushed even deeper as she just processed what he had said. He wanted to... have sex with her? She immediatly reached for her phone and called Sango. When she picked up, she didn't even wait for her greeting.

"Sesshomaru wants to have sex with me!" She yelled into the phone.

..XxX..

"What?" Sango yelled, nearly dropping the phone. She grabbed it before it hit the floor and put it back to her ear.

"I don't know! Hojo came in today and-"

"What did he say?" Sango interjected.

"Basically that he was only nice to me because he wanted in my pants." Kagome said. Sango clenched her fists and yelled into the phone.

"Bastard!"

"Look, I hit him in the face and threw hot cappuccino in his chest. Sesshomaru even got a punch in his stomach." Kagome said. Sango blinked her eyes.

"He stood up for you?" She asked.

"That's not all he did..." Kagome mumbled lowly; Sango almost didn't hear it.

"What did he do?" She asked, switching the phone to her other ear.

"Basically that he thought I was good in bed and that I was his girlfriend." Kagome said casually. Sango's jaw dropped.

"He said THAT?" She blurted. Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, then he told me that Hojo wasn't good enough for me and then said that I owe'd him..." Kagome stopped talking and than started to talk really fast. "Then I asked what he wanted and he said that since he said I was good in bed he wanted to test it out since he doesn't like to be a liar and then said he'd pick me up at four to find out!" Kagome yelled. Sango blinked for a moment, taking it in, then yelling,

"Oh my god!" Kagome sighed and Sango sat down on the bed.

"I don't know what to do, Sango. I didn't really mean by I owed him that he'd think of that! I was thinking I'd take him to lunch or a month's worth of free coffee. But never sex! What do I do?" She yelled. Sango grinned.

"Make sure you're decent by four." Kagome yelled into the phone.

"How can you say that? You know I don't want to have sex with Sesshomaru!" She yelled, causing Sango to wince from her screeching.

"Calm down, Kagome, I was kidding. I don't know what you should do; I've never been in that exact predicament." Sango shuffled her feet and laid on the couch. Kagome sighed.

"I guess I'll get ready..." She said. Sango jerked up immediately.

"You're going through with it?" She asked.

"I don't have much of a choice." Kagome said. Sango shrugged her shoulders to herself and looked to the clock.

"Well, you've got about an hour to go. I'll call you tonight, okay?" Sango said. They said their goodbyes and got off the phone. Sango went to bed and decided she'd take a nap when she noticed a naked Miroku laying in bed, patting the spot next to him.

"Come, Sango. Join me." He said, giving her his award winning smile. Sango blushed and walked towards him.

"Pervert." She said before undressing and joining him.

..XxX...

"Thanks for coming in, Mitsuko." Kagome said, grabbing her purse. Mitsuko smiled and nodded her head.

"No problem; I need the hours." She said. Kagome smiled and grabbed the keys from her purse.

"Alright, I'm leaving. If you have any problems, call me. You know what to do." Kagome said before leaving. Mitsuko smiled and nodded her head, wiping the counter.

Kagome got into her car and went back to her apartment, her thoughts racing. Was Sesshomaru serious about what he said earlier? Did he really want to have sex with her? There was no way he would, she thought to herself.

She pulled into her apartment and got out of the car, going towards her room. It was 3:20; Only forty minutes to go. She took a shower and changed into some jeans and a red t-shirt, throwing her hair up in a messy ponytail and applying light make-up. She put on a jacket and grabbed her purse when the doorbell rang. She groaned and went to the door, opening it. Sesshomaru stood there, smirking at the woman.

"Aw, no towel today?" He asked. Kagome blushed and looked away. She grabbed her keys and locked her door, following Sesshomaru. She didn't say a word; Sesshomaru noticed the uneasiness and smirked. She thought he really meant what he said earlier? He chuckled to himself and made note to remember she was quite gullible. They walked to his car and he walked over to her side, opening the door for her. She blushed and thanked him, entering. He nodded and shut the door, making his way to his side and entering. He started the car and they made their way to their destination. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, her mind racing.

"Where are we going?" She asked, fidgeting in her seat. He looked to her briefly and then back to the road. Kagome's jaw dropped as they pulled into a department store.

"Why are we here?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked to her and then turned the car, unbuckling his seat belt.

"To dress you properly." He said, exiting the car and walking to her side, opening her door and helping her out. Kagome almost growled at him.

"If I wasn't dressed right, then why didn't you say anything when we were at my house?" She asked, clenching her teeth. Sesshomaru shut her door and they made their way into the shop. Kagome looked around and saw a bunch of expensive dresses and accessories; were they really going to such a big place?

"Sesshomaru, you never told me where we were going." She reminded as he lead her to a rack of black dresses. He said nothing and looked through the dresses, picking out a beautiful floor length black halter dress that flared out at the waists. It had a silver chain hanging loosely at the waist. Kagome gasped and looked at the dress, her eyes widening.

"It's beautiful..." She said, rubbing her hands on the fabric. Sesshomaru smirked and found a pair of black open-toed pumps and placed them in her hands, along with the dress.

"Put them on." He said, pushing her into a dressing booth. She protested and stopped before he managed to give her the little push into the booth.

"Sesshomaru! You're not buying these! Did you see the price of them? That's more than my rent money for two months!" She said. Sesshomaru chuckled and sat on a chair next to the booth.

"Price is not of the essence; now, put them on." He demanded, crossing his legs. Kagome sighed and took off her shirt, throwing it over the booth along with her jeans. She put the shoes on first and then slipped the dress on over herself. She straightened the dress and fixed her hair, putting it into a sloppy bun with the hair band in her hair. She grabbed her other shoes and the clothes on top of the booth and unlocked the door, exiting the booth to an awe-struck Sesshomaru.

"This better?" She asked sarcastically, twirling. Sesshomaru, for once, couldn't find the words to say. He stood up and looked her up and down. She looked so radiant; so beautiful; perfection to a T. He smiled and grabbed her arm gently, leading her to the counter.

"You look well." He said, walking to the cashier. He handed the clerk his card and she swiped it, handing him a bag for her other clothes. Sesshomaru took her other ones and put them in the bag. The clerk handed him back his card and a receipt, wishing them a nice day. Kagome thanked the girl and they made their way out of the shop, going back to his car. Sesshomaru opened the door for her, helping her in the car and shutting the door. Kagome blushed and entered, buckling herself and putting her clothes beside her feet so she wouldn't forget them this time.

Sesshomaru entered the car quietly and started it, buckling himself, and headed off towards their next destination. Kagome glanced over to him and looked back outside the window. She sighed, confused. She wanted to know what he was thinking; she hoped he was planning what she thought he was. Sesshomaru noticed the uneasiness in her and glanced at her.

"Do not worry; I'll be gentle." He said, grinning. Kagome blushed and looked away. He chuckled at her expression. Kagome looked to him, still blushing, and sighed.

"Why'd you stand up for me in the cafe?" She asked. Sesshomaru pulled into a parking lot, still grinning.

"You're my girlfriend, remember?" He said. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at the place they'd just pulled up to.

"Lily Palace?" She exclaimed, gaping at Sesshomaru. He smirked; he'd make this the best date she'd ever have. He'd prove to her that he was better than that pervert Hojo.

Wait, what was he saying? He didn't see her that way; he was just messing with her head, wasn't he? He just wanted to see her confused face, make her think other things... why was he trying to prove himself to her? He shook his head; this woman was messing with his senses.

He exited the car and helped her out. She took his arm and shut her door. They entered the restaurant and were greeted by a short, bald man at the reservation counter.

"Ah, Sesshomaru! Long time no see; how's the family?" The man asked. Sesshomaru smirked at him as they followed him to a table.

"They are well, Myouga." He said. Myouga nodded his head and seated them at a table secluded from the others.

"Here you are, sir; finest table in the house." He said. Sesshomaru nodded and pulled out a chair for Kagome. She blushed and thanked him, sitting down. He pushed the chair in for him and seated himself. Myouga smiled at the couple and handed them their menu's.

"What would you and this lovely lady like for your drinks?" He asked, pulling out a notebook. Sesshomaru smirked and looked to Kagome.

"The usual." Sesshomaru said. Myouga nodded and wrote it down, then looked to Kagome.

"And for the lady?" He asked. Kagome looked down at the menu and smiled.

"Um, just a water, please." She said. Myouga smiled and nodded, writing it down.

"Will you need a moment to look at the menu?" He asked, directing his attention to Kagome. She smiled sheepishly and nodded her head.

"Yes, please." She said, looking over the menu. Myouga nodded his head and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"I will be back momentarily with your drinks." He said, taking his leave. Sesshomaru propped his elbow on the table and placed his head in his hand, watching her. Kagome felt him staring at her and looked up to meet his gaze, blushing when she stared into his golden eyes.

"Um, yes?" She asked, trying to hide in the menu. Sesshomaru took a clawed finger and pushed the menu down, looking at her.

"You look magnificent." He said, shocking her and himself. What had gotten into him? Surely just a dress couldn't make him think twice about his actions... could it? Kagome blushed even deeper. Her heart beat quickened and she felt flushed. Sesshomaru noticed the change in her pulse and noted she must be nervous.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, looking away. Sesshomaru said nothing; there was nothing he could say. He couldn't answer his question if he didn't know why he was being so generous to her. He tried to think of a sarcastic remark, but found none he could say. Instead, he decided to just shrug his shoulders. Kagome scoffed and looked back at the menu. Myouga came back with their drinks and looked to Kagome.

"Has the lady decided what she'd like?" He asked. Kagome looked to him and handed him the menu.

"I'd like the Tempura platter, please." She said, handing him the menu. He nodded and wrote it down. He looked to Sesshomaru and asked,

"The usual, sir?" When Sesshomaru nodded, he took his menu as well and headed back into the kitchen. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and sighed. Sesshomaru raised his brow and looked to her.

"Look, I'm sorry." She said, looking at him. He blinked and sipped his drink. She sipped hers and continued, "I didn't mean to sound rude; I'm just nervous." She admitted, putting her drink down. Sesshomaru grinned.

"Understandable. This is probably the only place you've been to that has standards." He said, watching her expression change from apologetic to angered.

"Jerk." She said, controlling her temper. Myouga arrived a few minutes with their food, placing it down for them.

"Here you are, one Tempura Platter and one Sukiyaki bowl. Enjoy!" Myouga said, bowing before her left. Kagome grinned and took a bit of her Tempura.

"Mmm... It's so good!" She said, taking another bite. Sesshomaru chuckled at her and began to eat his sukiyaki. He grinned as he watched to woman's excitement over the meal. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally small talking. After they finished eating, Kagome rubbed her belly.

"I'm full; that was delicious!" She said, smiling. She sipped her water and watched as Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, Kagome." He said, causing her to blush. She thanked him as Myouga came by and handed Sesshomaru the bill. Sesshomaru gave him the money and rose, going to help Kagome up. She blushed and took the hand he offered and stood up. They walked back to his car and he helped her into the car, closing her door. They drove back to her house and walked to her apartment. She turned around to face him, brushign her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for the night, Sesshomaru... I had a lot of fun." She said, blushing. He smiled at her blushed and chuckled.

"Thank you for the company." He said. Kagome nodded and went to open her door when she heard Sesshomaru's voice boom in her ear.

"You haven't forgotten our little arrangement, have you?" He asked. Kagome gasped as he spun her around and kissed her. Her eyes widened before she closed them and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Kagome." He said before giving her a quite peck on her cheek. She blushed and held her lips as she watched him walk away. She wanted to yell at him to come back, but she couldn't find her voice. He turned a corner and she lost complete sight of him. Her heart pounded and she sighed, going into her apartment. She leaned against the door and fell to the floor, grabbing her phone and calling Sango.

"He kissed me..." She said as she waited for the phone to ring. Sango didn't answer the phone. She sighed and hung it up, standing up. She locked the door and walked to her room. She put the bag with her clothes and her purse on the bed and sat down, taking off her heels. She slipped the dress off and hung it in the closet, looking for an over sized shirt to wear. Once she found one, she slipped into it and crawled into her bed, holding her fingers to her lips once more; remembering the feeling of his velvet lips on hers. Her heart beat quickened and she turned over, confused. What were these feelings she was having? She knew she was attracted to him... but this went beyond it... Perhaps... she was growing to like him? She sighed, before she fell asleep; having dreams of a certain silver-haired man.

..XxX..

"Oh come on, Sesshomaru! I know you were out with Kagome! Come on, tell papa all about it." Inutaisho grinned, bugging his eldest son. Sesshomaru groaned and walked towards his room. Since he walked in the door, his father had started badgering him with questions about where he was and why he had a smile on his face.

"Father; my personal business is my own." He said, walking into his room. Inutaisho followed him and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and plastering on "I know what you did" smile.

"I know something happened; A man doesn't walk into his house with a smile like that unless he got some." Inutaisho said, waving his eyebrows. Sesshomaru scoffed at his father.

"You're an old pervert." He said, taking off his shoes. Inutaisho chuckled.

"But you didn't say you didn't get any." Inutaisho said, standing in the doorway. "Three weeks." He said. Sesshomaru looked at him with a curious expression.

"Three weeks for what?" He asked. His father grinned and walked out of the room.

"Either you get with her in three weeks, or I'll have to interfere." He said, leaving the room. Sesshomaru blinked at the spot his father just stood. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? He shook his head and closed his door, not regarding what had just happened. He went to his bed and sat down, taking his shoes off. His mind wandered, thinking of a certain woman. The moment she walked out of the booth, he almost lost control.

'You look well.' He recalled what he told her; that was a lie. She didn't look well; she looked drop dead gorgeous. He, of course, would never admit his true feelings. He took out his phone and started a new text message.

_'Had a good time tonight. We should do it again sometime.' _He texted, sending the messing and putting his phone down. He waited a few minutes to see if she would text back, and when she didn't, he decided he would talk to her tomorrow. Sighing once more, he laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry that it's not as long as my other chapters. I just got back from Michigan, and I'm exhausted. I wanted to post this since I hadn't updated in a while. Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the reviews! Special thanks to tsukiko94, Rain, K. Mitsuko and Sesshy's Mate2012. You're all amazing!

This chapter is dedicated to the previous people mentioned above. ^^

Fate

Chapter 4

"My darling daughter! Inupapa missed you!" Inutaisho ran towards Kagome, hugging her warmly. Kagome chuckled nervously before wrapping her arms around the man. He had been insisting the past week that he was her daughter, and she had tried to tell him the truth.

"Inutaisho..."

"Inupapa." Inutaisho crossed his arms and pouted. "I told you, my name isn't Inutaisho. It's papa." Kagome sighed and nodded her head.

"Right, sorry. Inupapa... where's Sesshomaru? I need to talk to him." She said, looking around. Inutaisho's eyes brightened.

"I knew it! When is my grandchild due?" He grinned, placing a hand on Kagome's stomach. Kagome flinched and almost screamed. "Hello my little grand-pup, this is Inupapa! I can't wait to meet you!" Kagome smacked his head and growled.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" She screamed, watching as the man fell to the floor with tears brimming in his eyes.

"So I'm not Inupapa?" He cried. Kagome nodded her head angrily. She just wanted to see Sesshomaru and talk to him about the wedding, but she was bombarded with accusations of being with child.

"But I want to be Inupapa!" Inutaisho wailed, flailing his arms. Kagome sighed; this man was infuriating. She gasped when she felt a clawed hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sesshomaru.

"Father. Stop this foolishness." Sesshomaru ordered. Inutaisho looked to his son before jumping up, fixing his suit and coughing.

"Very well. Sesshomaru. good to see you my son." Inutaisho looked to Kagome, biting his lip. "May your first child be a masculine child." He walked away, leaving a shocked Kagome behind.

"Well, I didn't know you were with child." Sesshomaru said, raising his brow. Kagome growled, clenching her hands into fists.

"I'm not pregnant! You jerk!" She screamed, glaring at him. Sesshomaru chuckled at her.

"I thought you loved me, Kagome. How could you do this to me?" He faked sadness. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Shove it, Sesshomaru. I'm not dealing with your crap today." She said, walking out of the door. Sesshomaru followed behind, walking towards her car.

"So, when were you planning to tell me you cheated on me?" He pushed, grinning when he heard her growl again.

"Sesshomaru! You moron! If I lost my virginity, you would be able to smell it!" She screamed, blushing when some people turned to look at her with incredulous eyes. Sesshomaru chuckled and opened her door for her.

"I am well aware of that, Ka-go-me." He said, helping her in the car. Kagome shook her head, shutting the door. She turned the car on, rolling down the window.

"Look, we've got wedding things to take care of. Kikyo and I are going to get dresses today, I need you to take the kids to get fitted and to pick up the suits. Do you understand?" Kagome asked, waiting for him to answer. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I am not incompetent, Kagome. What do I get in return for this task?" He licked his lips, causing Kagome to shiver. She shook her head and proceeded to roll the window up.

"Just do it, Sesshomaru. I'll call you tonight." She sped off, not realizing her last words. Sesshomaru chuckled, walking back towards his office.

'I am winning.' He thought to himself.

Inutaisho watched with knowing eyes. The plan was going perfect. He would get Sesshomaru with Kagome if it was the last thing he did.

..XxX..

"Well, he kissed me on my neck when I crawled in bed with him and then he-"

"Sango! I just asked why you didn't answer your phone last night!" Kagome laughed, placing a hand over her mouth. Sango punched her arm playfully, sipping her drink.

"Kagome, it was amazing! After he bit my neck he-"

"Sango, I don't want to hear about what you and Miroku did last night!" Kagome yelled. Sango giggled, playing with the straw in her drink.

"Well, Kagome, if you and Sesshomaru are going to be having sex, you need to know some good techniques. For example, if you-"

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, her face flushing. Kagome already had horrifying images of what Sango and Miroku were doing last night, she didn't need to think of Sesshomaru naked and hovering over her, grunting loudly.

She groaned, shaking her head. What was wrong with her! Why was she thinking such thoughts? She looked to Sango with a countenancing glare. Sango held her hands up.

"Woah man, I'm innocent." She said, feigning innocence. Kagome scoffed, looking away.

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome looked to her watch, groaning.

"Come on, we need to get the dresses now." Kagome stood up, grabbing her purse. She saw a flash of silver and sped off towards the doors. Sango looked to her, blinking.

"She sure is strange." She said to herself, not noticing the man behind her.

"That's my darling daughter!" A voice boomed, causing her to almost scream. She turned around her, holding a hand to her chest.

"Oh, Inutaisho... thank god, you scared me." She said, trying to catch her breath. Inutaisho chuckled and looked to the doors.

"I apologize. It was not my intention." He said, looking towards the woman. "I have a favor to ask."

..XxX..

"Kagome, you look beautiful!" Kikyo shrieked, watching as Kagome modeled the beautiful pink dress. It was an A-line strapped pink dress, a "v" shape showing her cleavage perfectly. The bottom part of the bust was sectioned off by a ribbon on the left side. It was floor length, with gems at the bust line. Kagome twirled, smiling. She felt like a princess in it.

"I think it's a winner; what do you think, Kikyo?" Kagome asked, striding over to her. Kagome shrieked as she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"I think so too, koi. You look beautiful."

"Koga... thank you." Kagome said, pulling out of the embrace. "What are you doing here?" She asked, walking towards Kikyo.

"Ayame wanted me to tell her that she couldn't come because she was sick; but she also wanted me to ask her, since you and her are same sizes, if you would model for the fitting for her." Koga leaned on the wall, his eyes never leaving Kagome's. Kagome nodded her head, looking to her cousin.

"Yeah, of course I would. Was that all?" Kagome asked, giggling as she watched Kagura from the sidelines as she flicked some drooling man in the nose for hitting on her. Koga grinned, taking Kagome's hands.

"Kagome, I would be honored if you would join me tonight at the carnival in town." Kagome gasped, looking at Koga.

"You want to... go on a date with me?" She asked, unsure. Koga nodded his head and kissed her hand.

"Please say you'll join me." He said, smiling a brilliant smile. Kagome was awestruck and dumbly nodded her head.

'What would Sesshomaru think?' She asked herself, then quickly became agitated. If he wanted to win her effections, he would stop being a jerk towards her. She didn't care about him right now; she wanted to be treated like a woman, not like a verbal punching bag.

"I would love to, Koga. What time should we meet there?" She asked, not looking towards her cousin. Koga grinned happily; he was finally getting the date with his woman.

"Great! I'm so happy you changed your mind! It's at 6; I'm sorry it's so short notice." He said, running out of the shop. Kagome giggled, before looking to Kikyo who gave her a disapproving look.

"What about Sesshomaru?" She asked, standing up and walking towards Kagome. Kagome sighed, looking to Kikyo.

"If he really wanted to go out with me, he wouldn't be such a jerk to me and just flat out say he liked me." Kagome said, going back in the dressing room. Kikyo walked in there, standing outside of the dressing room doors.

"I'm just saying. He really likes you, Kagome. Don;t hurt his feelings." Sango came out of the dressing room, smiling evilly.

'Right, this is my cue.' Walking over to Kagome, she hugged Kagome.

"I think you should go on the date with Koga; give the boy a chance." She said. Kagome looked to her in surprise.

"But this morning you said-"

"Forget what I said. Come on, Kagome! Koga's always had the biggest crush on you. Sesshomaru is a jerk. Give Koga a chance." Kagome sighed, looking over to Kikyo.

"I guess I can... But that kiss last night..." Kagome held a hand up to her lips, sighing happily. Kikyo looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who kissed you last night?" KIkyo asked, determined to get an answer. Kagome sighed dreamily as she remembered how Sesshomaru's lips felt on hers. Sango smiled. Good, the plan was working.

"Well Kagome, we'd better get you ready for that date!" Sango yelled, pulling Kagome into the booth she was in so they could change. Kagura walked to Kikyo with a knowing smile.

"Something isn't right here." Kikyo said. Kagura nodded her head.

"It seems Sango has a plan for our Kagome."

"I hope nothing bad happens."

..XxX..

Sesshomaru walked out of the building, walking towards his car. He almost reached it when he heard his fathers voice.

"Sesshomaru, my boy! Come to Inupapa, he has something magnificent to tell you!" Inutaisho grinned as his eldest son walked towards him.

"What do you want, father?" Sesshomaru said in a bored voice, brushing his hair withi his claws. Inutaisho smiled and placed his arm around his sons shoulders.

"There's a carnival in town today, you should go to it." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father.

"What would be there for me, father?" Sesshomaru said. His father was upto something, and Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he'd like it or not.

"Oh, just a beautiful woman there whos name I cannot say," cough, "Kagome." Sesshomaru scoffed.

"You want me to take Kagome to the carnival?" Sesshomaru pushed. Inutaisho's eyes widened in shock.

"Kagome's going to be there? That's great! I hadn't the slightest idea she was going. You should take her some red roses and meet her there!" Sesshomaru sighed as he looked to his father.

"What are your intentions, father?"

"I think I should be asking you what your intentions are, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said, wavering his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"You're an imbecile." Sesshomaru walked off, leaving his father standing in the street.

"Don't tell her you're going! Just surprise her!" He heard his father yell. Sesshomaru got into his car, not saying a word.

'This Sesshomaru will not comply with your requests, father.'

..XxX..

Kagome walked out of the apartment, purse and jacket ready, and shut the door. Locking it, she walked down to the car and got in, driving to the carnival.

'I can't believe I'm going on a date with Koga.' She said, shaking her head. She didn't see him as a love interest; but why is it that she was doing this?

Oh yes, Sango.

She was tempted to call him and cancel the date when she and Sango got back to the apartment, but Sango took the phone from her and shook her head.

"You need this, Kagome." Sango said to her. Kagome sighed.

'I can't believe I'm doing this.' She thought once again as she pulled into the carnival fair grounds. She reread the text message Koga sent her a little while ago.

_"I'll be by the ferris wheel."_

Kagome got out of her car, checking the area out. She spotted the ferris wheel and walked towards it.

"Here goes nothing." She said to herself as she made her way towards the giant, illuminated wheel.

Walking towards the wheel, she saw another flash of sliver and groaned. Was Sesshomaru following her today? She ignored it and walked towards the wheel, immediatly spotting Koga. Koga turned around and waved to her.

"Hey, Kagome! You made it!" He called out, running towards her. Kagome smiled and waved back.

"Hey, Koga." She smiled as he neared her. He looked her up and down and smiled.

"You look amazing, Kagome." He grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. Kagome's heart sped as she blushed.

"Thank you. You look nice, too." Kagome managed to get out.

"I got you this." Koga gave her the dozen pink carnations he was holding from behind his back. Kagome's eyes brightened.

"Wow! You remembered how much I love carnations!" Kagome took them gratefully and smiled, sniffing the flowers. Koga felt a swell of pride in his stomach.

'Even if it's not going farther than this.' He reminded himself.

"Well, shall we have some fun?" Koga asked, holding out his arm. Kagome nodded her head at him, taking his arm.

"Lets."

..XxX..

Sesshomaru growled as he watched the wolf woo Kagome. He saw the carnations he had given her, and looked to the roses he held in his hands.

"To think I wanted to win her effections."

He followed them, watching every movement they did. They walked to one of the booths and he watched as Kagome's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I love this game!" She cried happily, giving the carnations to Koga.

"100 yen, miss." The man at the booth said. Kagome paid the man as he gave her 5 white balls.

"Throw the ball into one of the gold-fish bowls and you get to keep the fish." The man said. Kagome nodded and threw one at one of the bowls, unsucessfully.

"Darn!" Kagome yelled. Koga wrapped an arm around her waist, flinching when he heard a growl.

"Go ahead, Kagome. Try again." Kagome looked up to him, blushing at the way he was looking at her. She nodded, throwing another ball. It hit one of the rims of the bowls, bouncing and missing. The last ball she threw landed in a bowl with a pretty black fish.

"Congratalions, miss." The guy said as he grabbed a bag from under the table and scooped up the fish, putting it in the bag. Kagome smiled brightly and thanked the man, walking away with Koga.

Sesshomaru scoffed as he continued to follow. He stopped for a moment, realizing his actions.

'Why am I following her? I had no interest of coming here, anyway. So why am I here?'

He looked to the roses in his hands, then back to Kagome; she was laughing and holding the carnations he bought her. His heart felt pained as realization hit him.

'I am feeling jealous?' He asked himself. When he saw Koga walking Kagome back to her car and kiss her on the cheek, he became infuriated.

'He dare touch what is mine?' His eyes tinged pink as his rage threatened to take over. He heard Koga's voice and calmed down to listen to what he had to say.

"So, can we go out again, Kagome?" He asked, kissing her cheek. Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"No, Koga. I don't think we should."

"We had fun though, didn't we?" Koga asked, saddened. Kagome nodded and leaned on her car.

"Yeah, we did. It's just that..." Koga smiled sadly, knowing what she was going to say.

"There's another guy, right?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, it's nothing serious now; but I like him, even if he is a jerk." Sesshomaru's heart raced. Was she talking about him? Did she like him?

"Yeah, well, I was just a little too late. I hope it works out for you, Kagome." Kagome felt a twinge of guilt in her heart. Koga was such a nice guy; she hated to hurt him so much.

"Koga, I'm sorry... I-"

"It's alright, Kagome." Koga walked towards his car, waving his hand. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay..." Kagome sighed, going towards her car.

Sesshomaru saw this as his opputunity to strike. Advancing towards her, he managed to get there just before she got into her car. She gasped, placing a hand over her heart.

"Sesshomaru! You scared me! What are you doing here?" She asked, looking around him. She noticed the roses in his hands.

"I was informed you would be here tonight and wished your company." He said, handing her the roses. "They might not be as pleasant as the carnations," he growled, "but they are for you."

Kagome gasped and took the roses, inhaling them deeply. She looked to Sesshomaru and smiled.

"I like carnations, yes;" she carefuly wrapped her fingers around the thorns "but I LOVE roses!" She said, smelling them again. She got out of her car and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshomaru... They're beautiful!"

Sesshomaru, shocked, wrapped his arms around Kagome, inhaling her scent. He had not expected this to turn out the way it did. Looking to Kagome, he pulled out of their embrace.

"Would you like to ride the ferris wheel?" He asked. Kagome smiled, putting the flowers and fish into her car.

"I would love to, Sesshomaru." She shut her door and locked it as he held his arm out for her. She took it as they made their way towards the ferris wheel.

..XxX..

Koga sat in one of the trees, watching Kagome and Sesshomaru. He smiled when she hugged him and took out his phone, dialing a number.

"Moshi moshi!" The person sang out. Koga smiled a toothy grin.

"Hey, tell Inutaisho his plan worked." Koga said, jumping out of the trees.

"Alright then. Thanks, Koga." The woman said.

"No problem, Sango." He closed the phone and made his way back his apartment.

Sango hung up the phone, going over to Miroku.

"What has you so cheery, love?" Miroku asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's nothing, really." She said, fixing something to eat. Miroku smiled and wrapped his arms around Sangos waist, kissing her neck.

"You smell delectable." He said, nibbling her nick tenderly. Sango moaned, then turned around into his embrace, giggling.

"Is this all we ever do?" She asked. He nodded as he picked her up and headed her towards the bedroom.

..XxX..

"It worked? Excellent! Everything is going in according to plan..." Inutaisho rubbed his palms together. He was going to get Sesshomaru and Kagome together, no matter what.

He told Sesshomaru he'd give him three weeks, but he just couldn't wait. He wanted grand-pups soon. Who knew, maybe Kagome and Sesshomaru would get together at the wedding.

He thanked Sango and hung up the phone, going back to his room. Izayoi layed in bed, wearing a long silk black robe. He wavered his brows at her.

"You look tasty, koi." He said, tackling her. She laughed and pushed him gently.

"Oh, stop it! I'm not as young as I used to be!" Izayoi yelled, kissing his nose as he pouted.

"I still think you're as beautiful as the day we met." He said. Izayoi held her hands at her face, trying not to cry.

"Oh, come here you!" Izayoi tackled him, kissing him profusely.

"Inupapa's gettin' lucky tonight!" Inutaisho cried as he fell to the floor, Izayoi on top of him.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." Inutaisho submitted as Izayoi kissed him with fiery passion.

..Xxx..

"Oh my god, Sesshomaru! That was amazing!" Kagome panted, trying to catch her breath. Sesshomaru wiped his brow, panting as well.

"It's been quite a long time since I've done anything like that," He admitted, plopping onto the grass. Kagome giggled and scooted next to him, laying her head on his chest.

After the ferris wheel ride, Kagome and Sesshomaru went on a few other rides; such as the roller coaster, the pirate ship, and this one called the "Demon Drop."

"That last one was my favorite," Kagome said, adjusting her head on his chest. He nodded in agreement, sitting up a little bit.

"I found it rather enjoyable as well."

"I don't think I've ever had that much fun!" Kagome giggled as she felt Sesshomaru place one of his arms around her waist.

"Nor have I."

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Talk like what?"

"All sophisticated and such."

"I apologize if I am not a neanderthal such as some people here." He grinned when she growled lightly.

"You jerk! Why do you always do this?" She yelled, standing up. Sesshomaru raised his brow, looking at her.

"Always do what, Kagome?" He asked, standing up and facing her. Kagome stood her ground, stomping her foot.

"You're always so nice to me, then you go and say something mean and ruin the moment!" She yelled, poking him in the chest. Sesshomaru smirked and took his hands, cupping her cheeks.

"Your reactions are quite amusing to this Sesshomaru." He said, looking deep into her eyes. Kagome got lost in his golden orbs; he moved his hand to caress her cheek, moving a strand of ebony hair out of her face. Kagome gasped at his movement, but leaned into his cheek.

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered, a tear falling from her eyes. She loved Sesshomaru, she knew it now. The way his touch felt to her, she never wanted it to end. She wanted this moment to last forever, but she knew that it would have to. She knew he could never love her the way she loved him, and that saddened her.

Sesshomaru noticed the tear and wiped it, thinking to himself.

'What has my miko crying?'

His heart felt her sadness; it felt her pain, it felt hurt. Sesshomaru wanted to hold her and let all of her pain fall onto his shoulders; he didn't want to have her be burdened with them. Of course, if he admitted this, his icy demeanor would be forever ruined; his state of being would change completely. He wouldn't be known as Sesshomaru the ice prince, but Sesshomaru, the man with feelings.

Sighing, he took her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her frail body.

"What ails you, Kagome?" He asked, tenderness in his voice. Kagome gasped, not expecting the sudden reaction from him. Kagome shook her head; if she told him she was having feelings for him, he wouldn't ever talk to her again. He would drop her where she stood, and walk out of her life forever. More tears formed as she thought of him not being in her life anymore.

'Even though he's a jerk to me... I can't help but feel for him. I really like him... I don't think I can go through another heartbreak, though.

"Nothing, Sesshomaru. It's nothing important." She went to try and escape his embrace, but to no avail. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her, leaning his head on her shoulders; he smelt her scent and sighed.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, unsure of his motives. Sesshomaru purred, calming her down. He nuzzled her neck, whispering against her porcelain skin.

**"My miko." **His beast announced, holding Kagome closer. Kagome got a look at his eyes and gasped.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" She asked, nervously. His eyes had turned red.

'Beast, calm yourself. We are scaring the miko.' Sesshomaru tried to calm his inner beast down. The thought of Kagome with Koga had apparantly angered his beast. When he saw them together, he almost lost his sanity.

'She is with us now, not the wolf.' He reminded. His beast agreed, letting Sesshomaru come back into control. He noticed Kagome was quivering in his hold.

"I apologize... my beast seems to be infatuated with you." Sesshomaru cooed, rubbing her back tenderly.

Kagome remembered Inuyasha telling her about youkai's beasts. She remembered him telling her how possessive they can be; and once they find something they like, that they won't let go.

'Does that mean he likes me?' She asked herself. She looked to Sesshomaru, who was staring at her.

"Sesshomaru... Do you like me?" She asked, wanting to get to the bottom of it. If he didn't like her the way she liked him, she would leave. She knew if she was around him more and she knew he didn't like her, it would only lead to heartbreak.

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her statement. Did he like her... of course he did, but he hadn't the slightest idea how to show her that he did. He was well aware she held some sort of feelings for him, but he wasn't entirely sure. He liked her a lot, and he didn't want her to leave.

What if he told her no? She wouldn't leave him, would she? He didn't want to risk it; but he also didn't want to risk telling her the truth. He was puzzled. What should he do?

Sighing, he looked up to the night sky for guidance.

"They say if you're lost, the north star can help you find your way. I find that now, no star can help me find my way."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, puzzled. Sesshomaru looked back down to her, gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"I find myself lost when I'm with you, but unsure if I want to find my way or not." He said, making her heart race.

"Sesshomaru... what are you saying?" She asked. Her heart was beating out of control. Her blood was pumping rapidly, and she could hear her pulse.

"This Sesshomaru... is aware that he holds feelings for you, Kagome."

Kagome gasped, looking into his eyes. He liked her? He admitted he did; but now what would she do?

"Do you hold feelings for me as well, miko?"

Kagome nodded her head, unsure if she could speak. He smiled at her. He had never felt as happy as he did now. Leaning towards her face, his lips an inch from hers, he whispered.

"You're mine, now." He sealed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss.

..XxX..

Kagome sighed happily as she sat in her little office, working on some of the wedding plans. Looking through a list of flower botiques and caterers, she found a few numbers and jotted them done. Picking up her Vanilla Frappe, she sipped it and sighed. Her night had gone beautifully after the carnival.

All she could think about was Sesshomaru. That kiss last night still lingered on her lips, and lingered in her dreams as well.

Never did she think their relationship would turn out like this.

Her cellphone sang it's little tune as she looked at the number, hoping it was Sesshomaru. She smiled brightly, answering the phone.

"Oh, I'm so glad you called! I-"

"Inupapa knows what you did last night."

Kagome gasped, not expecting Inutaisho to pick up.

"How did you get my number?" She asked. Inutaisho chuckled, before saying,

"Inupapa knows all. So, how did your date with Koga and Sesshomaru turn out?"

"How did you know I went out with either of them, Inutaisho?" She asked, raising her eyebrow; something she had picked up from Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I have my ways..." Kagome heard a menacing laughter and freaked out.

"Inutaisho! What did you do?" She yelled, angered. Had he made Sesshomaru be so nice to her?

"Oh, Inupapa did nothing. Go back to drinking your vanilla frappe and looking up stuff for my other boys wedding." The phone clicked, followed by a ring tone. Kagome stared at the phone.

'How did he know what I was doing?' She sighed, going back to the wedding planning.

Just a few more weeks and this would be over.

..XxX..

Okay, Now I will explain what happened at the carnival next chapter. I hoped you liked it. I tried not to rush their relationship, so they're not dating or anything yet; but they got their true feelings released. I will also explain more about "Inupapa's" plan next chapter.

This chapter was dedicated to all Inupapa fans. ^^

tsukiko94,

Rain,

K. Mitsuko,

Sesshy's Mate2012.

You're all amazing! 3 ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Fate

Chapter Five

* * *

Kagome got out of her car, walking towards her coffee shop. Pressing the lock key on her key-chain, she locked her car before fishing out her keys for the shop.

'Why do I have so many keys?' She asked herself, finally finding the right one.

'Gotcha!' She cheered herself, unlocking the doors. Entering the coffee shop, she turned the lights on and took off her coat, walking towards her office.

She entered her little office and turned the light on, placing her coat and purse on the table. Turning on her computer, she went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, starting a fresh brew. She looked to the clock and then towards the stove.

'What should I bake today?' She asked herself, going towards her cookbook. She flipped through it before something caught her eye. Grinning to herself, she walked to the kitchen and started to prepare her baked good.

Placing a checkered apron around her waste, she went to wash her hands and get the ingredients for her famous "Apple Dapple Cake."

She sliced fresh apples after preheating the oven. She grabbed the cinnamon with a few other spices and continued preparing the cake when she heard someone come in. She peeked over counter and saw Inutaisho there, smirking to himself. Kagome groaned and went to the sink.

"Be there in a minute!" She called, placing her hands in the water. She lathered them with soap and rinsed, drying her hands.

"Coming!" She called, forgetting the apron. Inutaisho chuckled when Kagome came to the counter, covered in flour.

"Do you need some help?"

"With what?"

"That." He said, gesturing to her flour covered apron.

"Oh. I'm just baking."

"Like I said, do you need help?"

"Can you bake?" Inutaisho nodded his head at her.

"Great. Just take off your jacket and tie and come back. I've got an apron you can wear." Kagome said, walking back in the kitchen. Inutaisho followed her, taking his jacket and tie off and placing them in her office.

He walked back towards Kagome, who held out a similar apron for him.

"Here you go." She said, handing it to him.

"Thank you, Kagome." He said, taking it and wrapping it around himself.

"I never thought 'Inupapa' would know how to bake."

"Hey now, I'm going to be your father-in-law someday." He joked, mixing the flour and other dry ingredients together. Kagome rolled her eyes as she continued slicing apples.

"You seem so sure of yourself." She said, grabbing another apple.

"Of course."

"What makes you so sure that Sesshomaru and I are going to get married?" Kagome asked, truly curious.

Inutaisho said nothing as he checked the temperature of the stove. Kagome rolled her eyes as she finished the last apple.

'It's like he has multiple-personality disorder or something.'

Just yesterday the man was calling her on the phone and acting the fool, and now he was calm and collective? Sesshomaru must have inherited that from his father.

Kagome smiled to herself as she remembered last night. The way his lips felt on hers and the beautiful roses he got her.

'How did he know I loved roses so much?' She asked herself. She was surprised at his presence there, let alone the fact that he bought her such beautiful roses and gave her such a passionate kiss.

What happened to the cold-hearted, cocky Sesshomaru she had come to know? This was a major change for him. Then again, he WAS Inutaisho's son. She would naturally assume anything was possible with him as your father.

Inutaisho noticed Kagome was off in thought and smiled. Was she thinking about his son? The slight tint on her cheeks gave it away. He felt proud that his plan to get Sesshomaru and Kagome together worked out so perfectly.

"Kagome, you aren't thinking nasty thoughts of my son, are you?" He teased, almost bellowing out in laughter as her tinted cheeks were ambushed by a bright red.

"N-no!" She defended, not daring to look him in the eye. She might have been thinking about Sesshomaru, but not it THAT sort of way.

The fact that Inutaisho had even suggested that made Kagome start to think of what he thought she was thinking.

Blushing even deeper, she took the bowl of apples and mixed them with the flour and cinnamon.

"Oh, Kagome. You don't have to be so modest with me. You can tell Inupapa anything."

"It's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't." He said, throwing a wink in her direction. Kagome suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why don't you believe me? I swear, dogs and their pride..." Kagome muttered, finishing her part of the baking. Pouring the mixture into a baking pan, she ignored the stare Inutaisho was giving her.

"So, Kagome. What are your intentions with my son?"

Kagome laughed. This was ironic, to her at least. Normally, it would be the father asking the man what his intentions were, not the other way around. Kagome felt, for a moment, that she was the dominant one in their relationship.

Whatever kind of a relationship they had.

Kagome's father, however, would not ever come to ask Sesshomaru such a question.

Kagome scoffed at memory of her father; she hoped she never had to see Haru again. After leaving her mother, Souta, and Kagome alone and not supporting them in anyway? He left suddenly, not saying a word. Though Kagome and her mother knew why he left.

That mistress of his was the end of their happy little family.

Kagome sighed, looking to Inutaisho.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this. Thanks for your help, but please leave me alone right now." Kagome put the pan in the oven and set the timer, taking it with her into her office, slamming the door shut.

Inutaisho said nothing but walked towards her office, retrieving his jacket and tie.

"Kagome..." He started when he walked in, watching over his daughter. Sure, not by blood, but by love. He had grown to love Kagome as his own pup, and the love of a father towards his pup is that of a mothers.

Indestructible, and not knowing any limits.

"Papa, please... I need some time to think." Kagome said, wiping a few tears from her red eyes. Inutaisho beamed at her declaration.

'She thinks of me as her papa...'

Reaching for his jacket and tie, he placed a hand on his adopted pup's shoulder.

"I understand. Please, call me if you need anything, my pup." He kissed her head tenderly and shook her head, walking out of the office.

Kagome's heart felt a bit lighter, but it was still clouded in a sea of depression. Looking towards her phone, she grabbed it and dialed a number familiar to her.

"Hey, mom... Do you want to come spend a few weeks with me at the apartment?"

..xXx..

"Sesshomaru! Where are you?" Izayoi called, searching the house for him. In her hands she held something some and delicate. Carefully as not to trip, she ascended the stairs. Walking towards his room, she knocked on his door.

"Sesshomaru, sweetie, are you in there?" Izayoi asked, tenderness laced with her voice. She heard him call for her to enter and did so, slowly.

"What is it I can help you with, Izayoi?" Sesshomaru asked, reading over something on his laptop.

"Well, I had something I wanted you to give Kagome..." She said, holding out the box in her hands. Sesshomaru rose his brow and walked over to her, eying the box.

Izayoi opened it, showing a beautiful emerald necklace.

"It's a gift from Kikyo. Kikyo felt nervous to give it to you, so I am here on her behalf."

Sesshomaru nodded, taking the box with delicate hands.

"What is this gift for?" He asked, placing it in his pocket.

"For helping with the wedding. She's such a sweet girl." Izayoi smiled happily, turning around. Looking back at him, she spoke. "Good luck with things with Kagome, Sesshomaru. I hope to see you happy. You are like one of my own."

Sesshomaru eyed the woman, bowing his head at her. He had to admit - He hated Izayoi when they first met.

But now, the woman truly proved herself. A mothers love is unconditional.

He had thought he lost his mothers love when his had died.

But he had gained another, and the flame kept burning.

..XxX..

"Inuyasha, it's almost time for our wedding! I can't wait!" Kikyo exclaimed, nuzzling into his neck. He purred in contentment, holding her close to him.

"Neither can I, koi." He said, kissing her temple.

"Can you believe it? Only a few more weeks... I'll be Kikyo Tenshi. I'm so happy!"

Inuyasha smiled, burying his nose in her hair. He inhaled her deep rain scent and felt his heart pumping faster.

Kikyo's phone began to ring, waking them both out of their heated embrace. Inuyasha picked it up, handing it to her.

"It's Kagome." He said, giving her the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Kikyo asked, sitting up in Inuyasha's lap.

"Really? Great! Okay, call me back when you get home and we'll talk about it. Alright, love you too... Bye." Kikyo hung up the phone and giggled happily.

"So, what was that about?" Inuyasha wondered, curious as to what they were planning.

"My aunt is coming to stay with Kagome for a few weeks. She's leaving after the reception."

"That's great! Is she flying down or is she driving?"

"Kagome said she'd call me later and tell me, but that we were probably going to drive to get her."

"Sounds good to me. But for now..." Inuyasha laid her on the bed and kissed her feverishly, taking the breath right out of her.

..XxX..

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, recalling the events of last night in his head.

'Her lips felt delectable...' He smiled, remembering the feeling of her soft, plush lips on his. He would definitely keep true to his word and claim her. He would be the judge of he good she was, no other male would have the privilege to do so.

He thought of how Hojo had treated her in the coffee shop, and it angered him. He also thought of how Koga was obviously attracted to her. The idea that the miko had other suitors, minus Hojo, angered him. He wanted to be the only one romantic interest in her life.

Then it occurred to him - If he mated the woman, she truly would be his.

A sly grin spread across his face. The idea of mating a human would make him wrinkle his nose in detest, but this woman was not just _any _human.

She was delectable; she was fiery; she held no fear for him; and she made such a fun play-thing.

Oh yes, in time, the miko would be his.

He knew it would not happen overnight, but he was willing to wait.

He'd slowly earn her trust, her love, and then claim her as his.

'Why not dazzle the miko? Make a night so unforgettable, she'll beg me to claim her then.'

A plan formed in his mind. Yes, this miko would be his.

Rather soon, he hoped.

..XxX..

Walking down the street in her black jacket, tight blue jeans, white sweater, and brown boots, Kagome Higurashi hummed happily at herself.

'I just needed to talk to my mom, was all. I feel so much better now that I did...' Kagome smiled as she reached favorite little restaurant, entering hastily.

"Kagome! Good to see you again!" Jakotsu, owner of the restaurant, smiled happily as he hugged the girl.

"Jak, I haven't seen you since the fitting. How are you?" She asked, kissing his check.

"Pfft, if that man of mine ever comes near me... The things he does Kagome, girl, you don't want to know." Kagome laughed, walking over to a booth.

"Can you join me for lunch?" She asked, motioning to the booth across from her. Jakotsu's eyes brightened as he sat down.

"Girl, you know how much I can't resist hearing some girl talk. Now spill, how are you and that sexy dog doing?" Jakotsu asked, a wicked glint in his eye.

"Jak! Please! It's nothing like that! Well... not really..." Kagome blushed, looking away. Jak raised his eyebrow at her.

"There's something you're not sharing, Kag's. Don't make me get angry with you."

"Alright!" Kagome waved her hands, knowing full well what Jak would do. Sighing, Kagome burst into her story.

"...at first, he was really annoying. Don't get me wrong, there are still times when he has those 'I am holier than you' speeches and declarations, but sometimes... I don't know, Jak. I really like him. We went out a few times. The first time to my cafe, the second to Lily Palace, and the third-"

"You went to Lily Palace? Ohmygod!" Jak squealed in sheer delight. It was his favorite restaurant in Tokyo, but he had only been there once.

"Well, yeah, why does it shock you?"

"I just can't believe it. It's amazing, Kags!"

"Yeah... but our last date..." Kagome blushed lightly as her mind went back to that passion-filled kiss. Jak looked at her with a knowing look.

"Kagome, Kagome... You naughty little girl. Did you and Sesshy-kuns... You know." Jak winked at her, causing Kagome to blush even deeper.

She waved her hands in a desperate attempt to tell him it wasn't like how he thought. "No, we didn't... he kissed me..."

Kagome covered her ears for the shriek of the century, glad when she did. Jak looked to her with delight in his eyes.

"Kags, he's just what you need after that terrible Hojo guy..." He scoffed, "If I ever see him again I'll give him something he'll never forget." Kagome scooted from her friend; Jak could be the best friend you never had, but when you made him angry...

Kagome giggled as she thought of Jak turning into the infamous green Hulk. Jak looked at her, begging for more gossip.

"I don't know what our relationship is, but I'm scared. I really like him, Jak, and I think that I might love him... but I don't know if I'm ready for another... _relationship._ Not right now, anyways."

Jak nodded his head, completely understanding. "Of course, honey, you just wait it out. Tell him you feel. If he really likes you, he'll wait. Otherwise-" He grinned, "...You could always give him to me."

Kagome and Jak laughed, soon after placing their orders.

A few hours after eating, Kagome said goodbye to Jak and left for her car. Unlocking the door, she entered her car and shut the door behind her. Checking her phone, she noticed the text message in her inbox. Opening it, she read it's contents.

_I have something for you. Stop by the house tonight. _

_-Tenshi Sesshomaru._

Kagome couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. He had something for her? Driving to his house, thoughts flooded her mind of what it could be.

..XxX..

Sesshomaru sent the message to Kagome's phone, closing it shut once it sent. Looking to the box on the table, he decided a shower was needed. He wasn't dirty- he just felt the need for one.

Walking into bathroom, he stripped his clothing and turned the shower water on cold. Stepping inside the shower, he began to lather his body with soap.

Tonight was the night he would make his first advances towards the unsuspecting miko.

He rinsed the soap off of his body, letting the cold water run down his muscled body. He dipped his head under the shower-head, drowning it. He grabbed his shampoo and worked it into his scalp, rinsing, then following with conditioner. Turning the water off, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his hips. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed the brush on his sink and brushed his hair, putting it into a loose ponytail.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes setting on the crescent moon on his forehead. A sign of his status, yet no one in modern times would know what it mean, set aside his family. No one would know the majestic beauty these lands once were - how back in those days, it was a time of honour; of strength; of pride. People in this time had no honour. They were greedier, they were filthier, and they were even more decietful.

Except for his miko.

She was a selfless woman; caring more of others other than herself. She bathed regularly, and she was as pure-hearted, honest person. He had never met a woman quite like her, nor did he think he ever would. It was astonishing that in this day and age, a woman like her could exist. Back in his time, she could have been a great miko. She would be a great warrior, had not she had the heart she had. She cared for everyones being, whether if they had a pure or darkened heart. He expected she would throw herself in harms way just so she could save someone else.

If he could capture this womans heart, it would be his greatest accomlishment yet.

He wondered what she'd look like with his markings. If he mated her, her lifespan would lengthen to meet his and she would bear his markings; she could also choose if she wanted full-bred, hanyou, human, or miko pups. He silently hoped she'd pick full-bred. Had she not been a miko of high power, she would not have this choice.

He closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind with a crescent moon, stripes on her cheeks, and long, black hair. He purred in contentment as a picture came into his mind.

A knocking on his door awakened him from his thoughts. He exited the bathroom and opened the door, revealing the woman his mind just presented.

"You wanted to see-" She stopped and noticed his state of attire, blushing furiously. "...Um, I'm sorry... I'll come back if you-"

"It is quite alright," He smirked, opening the door wider. "Please, come in."

Kagome nodded her head, looking to the floor. She walked over to his bed, sitting down on it gently. Sesshomaru walked over to his dresser and picked out a pair of clothes, walking back towards the bathroom. Kagome sat, twiddling her thumbs and kicking her feet gently.

She couldn't help but sneak a peak at his body. It was the epitome of perfection; it was lean, muscular - but not too muscular - the stripes he had on his cheeks were also on his wrists, his hips, and his legs. Kagome blushed when she stopped at his hips, thinking of what was behind that towel.

'That's the only thing between his...'

"Do you like what you see?"

Kagome blushed and looked away, embarassed. Sesshomaru chuckled. It was apparent her answer was yes, as she had not denied him and the tint to her cheeks was also a dead give-away. He remembered the present Izayoi wanted him to give her, and grabbed the box, giving it to Kagome.

"This is from Kikyo." He said, handing her the box.

"Why are you giving it to me?" She asked, taking the box.

"Kikyo thought it would be better for Izayoi to give it to you. Izayoi could not, so I am."

"Oh... Thank you, then."

"Hn."

Kagome opened the box, gasping at the beautiful necklace inside.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! I love Emeraleds!" She took the necklace out, looking over to Sesshomaru. "Could you put it on for me?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru walked over to her, taking the necklace and took her hand, helping her stand up. She turned her back to him, lifting her hair up. Sesshomaru's beast growled in pleasure as she revealed her creamy, ivory neck. It begged to mark her.

Sesshomaru fought back the urge to take her then and there, biting his beast back and sending it into the far recesses of his mind. His beast took over, growling to get her into submission. Kagome's hair on the back of her neck stood on end, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she steadied herself. She knew his growl was to submit her, she wasn't stupid. Being best friends with a half dog-demon taught her such things.

She was attracted to Sesshomaru, she knew it, and she knew there was something there. She wanted him to know she was not the submissive type- not always, at least.

She silently hoped he would kiss her again, then again, she didn't. She knew if they did, it would lead to something else. She wasn't sure if she was ready to take that step yet, or not. She wanted to be a part of his life, and she prayed he felt the same.

Sesshomaru's beast was going crazy at her refusal to submit. It turned his beast even more on. He liked that she was fiesty, and that she wasn't going to just let him have her way with her.

'Beast, get a hold of yourself. It is not time.'

**'Miko look good... Me want miko... Miko make perfect mate... Miko want us.'**

'But do you think this is really the time? We need to get to know her better. She needs to love us, first, before anything else.'

**'But we want miko NOW!'**

'It will happen, in time. Now, calm yourself and let me have control.'

**'Grr... Fine, I leave.'**

Kagome turned around, worried for Sesshomaru.

"Are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes went back to their amber color, placing their gaze on Kagome.

"...I-apologize. I did not mean to lose control."

"It's alright..." Kagome looked down, noting his arousal that was sticking out. Sesshomaru looked down, before grabbing his clothes and going into the bathroom. He shut the door, hitting the sink hard, almost breaking it.

'I can't believe I lost control like that! What is it about her that makes me feel so... so much like an _animal_?'

**'You are animal. You dog. Woof.'**

'Leave me be.'

Sesshomaru looked at the counter, groaning. Great, now he had to replace it. Sighing, he changed into the clothes he brought.

Kagome sat back down on the bed, the necklace in her hands. What did she do? He looked completely out of control. And his... Kagome shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her perverted mind. He looked fine to her, until he went to put the necklace on her.

'Do I do something to upset him?'

Sesshomaru appeared from the bathroom, fully dressed. Kagome stood up and walked over to him, bowing her head.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"What are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have lost control."

"Kagome, you have to understand something," Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, causing her to take one step back. The walked like this until they were at the wall. Sesshomaru placed took his hand and gently caressed her face, "I will be blunt. Kagome, I want you. More than anything I've ever wanted."

Kagome gasped, not expecting his forwardness. She opened her mouth to speak, "Sesshomaru... I-"

Sesshomaru held his hand up, stopping her. "Please, Kagome. Let me finish." After a nod from her, he continued. "I will lose control at times. I am not going to lie to you. There will be times I cannot control myself. But know this," Kagome's eyes locked onto his amber eyes, and she could not sense anything false from what he was telling her. "I would never harm you. I will not act on my instincts. That is not my intention."

"What are your intentions, then?" She asked, curiously.

"I know you do not want a relationship now, and I find that acceptable... I would like, however, to get to know you better."

Kagome's heart beat started to pound faster, butterflies erupted into her stomach. "Y-yes..." She started, not able to tear away from his gaze, "I would like that, too."

Sesshomaru's beast howled in pride. She wanted to see him... he knew that know. Perhaps it could be more than that.

"I am glad you think that."

Kagome smiled, looking down at her watch. "Oh, crap. I've gotta get home; I still got some wedding stuff to plan."

"I would like to have lunch soon, so we can talk."

"Alright, that sounds good to me." Kagome smiled, walking out of the room. "Just text me about it, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, watching her leave. He smiled to himself. Other than losing his control, he thought the short meeting went well.

Perhaps this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

..XxX..

After the rendevous with Sesshomaru, Kagome had called Kikyo and made a date to meet her at one of the family restaurants in town.

Pulling into the parking lot, she entered the restauraunt and smiled at the waiter.

"Higurashi, table for two?" She asked. The man smiled and grabbed a menu, taking her in the direction of Kikyo.

"Here you are, miss." He said, pulling out the chair for her.

"Oh, wow. Thank you." She said, sitting in the chair. The man bowed his head and asked her drink.

"Lemonade, please."

"So, Kagome... what did you want to see me for?" Kikyo asked, sipping her tea.

"I wanted to discuss what I had ready for the wedding, since it's almost time."

"Alright, then - go ahead."

"Okay, so the bridesmaids dresses have been ordered... Sesshomaru got the kid's outfits... Kikyo's dress is being modified, and all the guys have their tux's. So we need to book the gazebo in the park today for sure. I called, and he gave me a price on it." Kagome showed Kikyo the notebook with he price and details on renting it.

"Yeah, that looks good." Kikyo said, smiling. She looked to her cousin with a grateful smile. "How do you do all this? I'd go crazy!" Kikyo laughed, Kagome joining in on her.

"I don't know. I just love doing it, I guess." Kagome shrugged her shoulders as Kikyo handed her back the notebook. The waiter came back with Kagome's lemonade, which she took gratefully.

"Thank you." She said, sipping it.

"So, after we rent it, what do we do?" Kikyo asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, you, Inuyasha and I will need to go and get decorations for the gazebo, and we need to get some for the reception hall as well." Kagome wrote something down on her list and sipped her lemonade.

"I was thinking about the one my mom and dad used - You remember, it's a few blocks from your apartment."

"Oh yeah! That would be perfect; I'll call them tomorrow and we'll go from there." Kagome's thoughts drifted to Sesshomaru, unable to stop blushing from his bold statement.

_"I want you."_

"Kagome, how did your date with Koga go?" Kikyo asked, looking over the menu.

"Oh... um, it went well. He bought me carnations, we played some games, he kissed my cheek goodnight." Kagome said, unwavered.

"Wow, that sounds romantic. I can tell, though, that, that's not ALL that happened. So, spill." Kagome sighed; Kikyo knew her too much.

"No, you're right - that's not all that happened... Sesshomaru was there," She said, a blush appearing on her face. Kikyo grinned at her cousin.

"Well, what happened?" Kikyo asked, pressing for an answer.

"He brought me roses... and we rode some rides... and he also kissed me goodnight." Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as she recalled the nights events.

"Was it a cheek plant?" Kagome shook her head at her cousin. Kikyo's eyes brightened in response.

"It was a lip plant? Kagome, that boy is in L-O-V-E with you!" Kikyo exclaimed, getting a few glances from other customers.

"I know, Kikyo, he told me today."

"Wait, what did you do today?" Kikyo asked, suspiciously. Kagome mentally slapped herself. She looked around, making it a mission to try and find an excuse. "Kagome," Kikyo continued, "You're not getting out of this."

"I know, Kikyo... I-"

"Can I take your orders, ladies?" The waiter asked. Kagome felt relieved as she blurted her answer.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Kagome and Kikyo glared at each other. But Kagome smiled and told the waiter her order, anyway.

'Mission complete!' She mentally chided.

* * *

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. Hope you'd like it! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've worked literally every day these last 2 weeks.**

**So, here is chapter 6 for you lovely readers!

* * *

**

**Fate:**

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

Kagome couldn't stop the smile that was on her face.

"So, we're going to pick up your mom tomorrow at six?" Kikyo asked, sitting in Kagome's living room. Standing in the kitchen, Kagome nodded and walked into the living room, handing Kikyo a glass of juice.

"Yeah, we're gonna meet her at the Tokyo Airport." Kikyo giggled and took her drink from Kagome, thanking her before drinking it.

"I'm so excited! I haven't seen aunt Megumi in so long!"

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait to see her." Kagome smiled as she sat on the couch, sitting next to Kikyo. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat across from them in two recliners.

"Are just you and Kikyo going to pick her up?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. Why, did you want to come?" Kagome asked, sipping her drink.

"Only if you want us to." Inuyasha gestured to he and his brother, whose mind seemed to be elsewhere. Kagome stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru, waving a hand in his face.

"Sesshomaru? You alright?" She asked. He turned his head and nodded, eyes still focused on something else.

"Did you hear anything we were talking about?" Kikyo asked, scooting towards the edge of the couch.

"You're going to pick your mother up tomorrow," Sesshomaru said in a bored voice. Kagome nodded and sat back next to Kikyo.

"Did you or Inuyasha want to come? I have enough room for all of us in the van," Kagome said, gesturing to the old, beat-up mini van parked outside. Inuyasha almost died from laughter.

"Feh, you still have that thing? We used to take it everywhere back in high school." Inuyasha chuckled and looked around the room.

"Yeah, I couldn't part with it. It's come in handy during things such as the move here, and picking up supplies for my wedding planning." Kagome said, smiling brightly.

"Heh. Well I'll go, as long as it won't bother ice-prick over here." Inuyasha mocked, pointing to his half-brother. Sesshomaru growled before glancing over to Kagome.

"Do you hear how he talks to me?"

"Oh, you poor puppy." Kagome cooed, causing everyone to giggle a bit.

"So, will you join us, Sesshomaru?" Kikyo asked, crossing her legs in her chair.

"Geez, Kikyo. You make it sound like it's a cult," Kagome laughed, pushing her cousin a bit. "Join us, Sesshomaru. Come to the dark side," Kagome waved her hands towards Sesshomaru, who rose a brow in response.

"I think it's possible you have lost whatever brain cells you had left," Sesshomaru stated, turning his nose.

"Don't blame me, blame the crystal meth on my frosted flakes as a child." Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"I thought it was crack," Inuyasha said, scratching his head as he pretended to be confused.

"That would explain why she was so twitchy during math class..." Kikyo mumbled.

"Shut up! God, I was just kidding!" Kagome laughed, throwing a pillow at her cousin.

"Alright, well I'll be here at about 5 tomorrow. Sound good?" Inuyasha asked, standing up and gesturing for Kikyo's hand.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. We'll see you tomorrow, then." Kagome said, standing up and walking back into the kitchen. Sesshomaru stood and followed her, Inuyasha and Kikyo already exiting the apartment.

Kagome leaned against the counter, looking at Sesshomaru.

"How's work been?" She asked, making casual conversation. Sesshomaru leaned against the archway and ran a clawed hand through his hair.

"Aggravating, as usual. We've been working on merging with Nobunaga Coorp." Sesshomaru casually said. Kagome sighed before going into her room. Sesshomaru followed, stopping at her door. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"That's Hojo's company," Kagome said, sitting on her bed. Sesshomaru followed her and sat next to her.

"Nobunaga, Hojo?"

"Yes." She laid on her bed, staring at ceiling.

"If I had known that..."

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. You couldn't have know that," She said, turning on her side to face Sesshomaru.

"What exactly did he do to you, Kagome?"

"Nothing. We dated for a few months, and he was creeping me out. He was always calling me, showed up to work every day to see me, texted me every hour, and it was just a bit..."

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah. I mean, he was a nice guy, but I needed some time alone." She laid back down and sighed.

"I know the feeling. I was married, once." Sesshomaru laid down and placed his hands on the back of his head.

"Really?" She asked, sitting up and propping herself on her elbows.

"Mhm. We met in college a few years ago."

"What was her name?"

"Watanabe, Kagura."

"I know her!" Kagome shouted, sitting up straight. Sesshomaru raised his brow at her.

"Oh? How is that?"

"I hired one of her sisters for part-time help around the shop a few summers ago."

"Kanna?"

"Yeah. Her brother gave me the creeps, though. Kept looking at me funny."

"I never liked him, either."

"So, how long were you married?"

"About a year. We had a daughter together."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Rin." Kagome smiled bright and dropped her legs on the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru sat up as well, and Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Can I meet her?" She asked, almost a whisper.

"You want to meet her?" He asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes. I love children," she looked to the floor and blushed a little bit, " and if we're going to have a relationship one day, I think it'd be good if I met her and we got along well. Don't you agree?"

Sesshomaru nearly smiled at the tenderness in her voice. There was no doubt in his mind that the two of them wouldn't get together. Kagura was a mean, heartless woman. She never really paid Rin much attention, and when she did it was only to obtain child support.

"I think so, little miko." He whispered, kissing her ear gently. Kagome blushed a brilliant red.

"Oh!" She shouted, frightened a bit by the buzzing in her pants. She opened the message and read it, gasping as she jumped.

"I've got to go see Sango! Can I come by later?" She asked, quickly putting her shoes and jacket on.

Sesshomaru nodded before standing and helping her in her jacket.

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few hours. Want to go to dinner?"

"Sure. I'll bring Rin, if you like. She's with her mother, but I get her back tonight."

Kagome's eyes brightened as she nodded her head before kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you tonight!"

..XxX..

Sango's eyes widened as she held the stick in her hands, nearly dropping it on the floor. Whipping out her phone, she sent the fastest text message she ever sent.

Leaning back against the wall, she sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

'Hurry up, Kagome...' She thought, lightly banging her hands against the wall.

"Sango, are you alright love?" Miroku's voice called from outside the bathroom. The door handle slowly turned, and Sango jumped to close it and lock it.

"Everything's fine! I'm just, um..."

"Alright, well Kagome's here." Miroku said, letting the handle go. Sango jumped up and opened the door, looking for Kagome.

"Kagome! Get in here!" She called. Kagome came walking by and entered the bathroom.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a-" Kagome stopped, noticing the EPT test on the floor.

"Kagome... I'm-"

"OHMYGOD!" Kagome jumped, screeching excitedly. "Did you tell Miroku?" Kagome asked, calming down.

"No, not yet. I wanted to be sure..."

"Well, you need to tell him."

"I know, I know... I was just afraid that I wouldn't be, and break his heart. You know how much he wants to have kids, and that miscarriage we had last October."

"Yeah, that's true. Well, you've got to tell him, otherwise he'll be heart-broken that you _didn't _tell him." Sango nodded and Kagome smiled, calling for Miroku.

"Yes, Kagome?" Miroku walked towards the bathroom door, stopping when he saw the pregnancy test on the floor. "Kagome, you're pregnant? Congrats!" He took her hands and smiled brightly.

"No, you idiot! I'm not pregnant!" Kagome glared, snatching her hands out of Miroku's.

"So, I'm not going to be Uncle Miroku?" He asked, almost crying.

'What is it with men and children?' She thought, remembering Inupapa as she scratched her head.

"No, Miroku. You're going to be daddy Miroku." Sango beamed, holding her stomach. Miroku blinked, looking back and forth from Kagome to Sango.

"Truly?"

"Mhm. I just found out," Sango said, gesturing to the box in the trash can.

"Oh, Sango! This is a miracle!" Miroku grabbed Sango and lifted her in the air, laughing happily. Kagome smiled as she leaned against the door

'I can't wait until I get to have a family,' she thought to herself, walking towards the living room and leaving the little house. She looked to her watch and smiled.

"I guess I'd better go get ready for tonight," she said to herself, driving back towards her apartment. She wondered what Rin would be like. She didn't expect Sesshomaru would have kids, but then again, she didn't expect he was married once, either. That thought bothered her for some reason.

'Come on, Kagome. It's not like he's completely yours. Besides, you've been in relationships before. It's the same thing.' Kagome sighed, pulling into her apartment. 'Oh, what am I kidding myself. I'm just being overly-jealous.'

She got out of her car and made her way back up the stairs and pulled the right key out, not expecting Inuyasha standing at her door.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I wasn't expecting you," She said, holding her heart with her hand. Inuyasha chuckled and moved out of the way, letting Kagome unlock her door.

"Feh. Just like the old Kagome, not paying attention."

"Just like the old Inuyasha, scaring the living crap out of me. So, what can I do you for?" Kagome asked, unlocking her door and letting them both in.

"Kikyo and I are going out tonight, and she wanted to know if you wanted to come." Inuyasha walked in, immediately heading towards her fridge. Kagome smiled and shook her head, setting her purse and keys on the couch.

"Sorry, Yasha. I have a date tonight," Kagome took off her coat and hung it on the wall hook, closing the door. Inuyasha grabbed a package of instant ramen and had the package in his mouth when he fully registered what Kagome said.

"A date? Better not be with that Hojo prick," He muttered, grabbing a pan and pouring water into it.

"No, Yasha. Hojo and I are through, for good." Kagome took off her shoes and sat on the couch, propping her feet up.

"Then who's it with? Do I know the guy?"

"Mhm, better than anyone." Kagome said, rubbing her feet as she searched for the remote. Inuyasha's dog ears twitched slightly, and he turned his head in her direction.

"You better be talking about Koga," He mumbled, turning the stove on. Kagome shook her head, turning the channel to cartoons and heading towards the kitchen.

"Nope. Your brother." Kagome reached in the fridge and grabbed some chocolate she had stashed, making her way back to the living room. Inuyasha stood in the kitchen, mouth opened widely.

"WHAT? You're going out with ICE PRICK?"

"Oh, Inuyasha. He's not all THAT bad - sure, he can be a jerk sometimes..." Kagome muttered under her breath, popping some cold chocolate into her mouth.

"I just can't believe it! That bastard hasn't been with anybody since Kagura," He said, looking in her direction "He did tell you about Kagura, right?"

"Of course. I'm meeting Rin tonight," Kagome curled up on the couch, laughing at the cartoon.

"She's nice, you'll like her."

"Who, Rin? Sesshomaru tells me she's a sweet girl," Kagome watched as Inuyasha finished his ramen and laughed. "I see you're still infatuated with Ramen," She added, leaning more into the couch.

"Keh. I see your still addicted to chocolate and American cartoons."

"Hey, Tom and Jerry is a classic." Kagome said, sticking her tongue out. Inuyasha plopped down next to her and put his feet on the table.

"Feh, whatever. You're a strange girl."

"You're a strange half-demon." Kagome countered, grabbing her phone when it went off.

"Moshi Moshi!" She cheered happily.

_"Kagome."_

"Oh, hey Sessh. What's up?" Inuyasha's ears perked when he heard the nickname for his half-brother.

"Oh, that's rich. I can't wait to use that on him later," He chuckled, slurping his ramen.

"Inuyasha, shut up! Can't you seen I'm on the phone? What can I do for you, Sesshomaru?"

_"Inuyasha's there?" _Sesshomaru's voice sounded a bit irritated.

"Yes, why?"

_"Kagome, I don't think you should hang out with him alone anymore."_

"Oh, why's that?" Kagome said, getting a little defensive.

_"He's getting married, Kagome. It's not like how it was in High School. Things are different,"_

"Sesshomaru, nothing is going on. I promise."

_"I believe you, Kagome. I'm just telling you that other people will see it differently."_

"Others peoples opinions don't matter to me," _'Except yours,' _She thought with a sigh.

_"That's what worry's me."_

"What's that supposed to mean, Sesshomaru?"

_"Nothing, don't worry about it. What time would you like me to pick you up?"_

"Whenever you're ready."

_"I'll leave in half an hour, then."_

"Alright, then. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone, sighing as she did so. Looking over to Inuyasha, she smiled, "I'm going to get ready for my date. Stay out here, okay?"

"Feh, as if I had anything better to do." Inuyasha snorted, grabbing the channel and changing it to something different. Kagome went into her room, picking out a pretty pink blouse and some light blue jeans. Heading towards the shower, she jumped in quickly and did her basic routine, and put some strawberry body gel on.

'I hope he likes this smell,'

Jumping out of the shower, Kagome wrapped her hair up in the towel after drying off. Slipping on the outfit, she kept her hair up as she applied light make-up and some pink lip gloss. Then, taking out her hair, she blow-dried it and curled it, putting in some pink pins in her hair.

Grabbing some socks and her boots, she went into the living room and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Inuyasha looked at her outfit and whistled.

"Damn, Kagome. You still know how to clean up good." Inuyasha said, winking at her. Kagome blushed and turned her cheek.

"Thank you, Yasha." Kagome placed her jacket on when she heard the doorbell ring. Inuyasha stood up and answered it, looking at his brother.

"We don't want your damn girl scout cookies," Inuyasha growled, opening the door, "Kagome, your bastard's here!"

"Inuyasha! So rude!" Kagome yelled, grabbing her purse and keys. She looked over and smiled to Sesshomaru. "Hey, you look nice." Kagome said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"As do you, little onna." Kagome blushed at his compliment before glancing over to Inuyasha.

"Don't forget to wash your dishes and to lock my door when you're done." Kagome said, walking out of the apartment. Sesshomaru lingered for a minute, looking at his half-brother.

"Alright, MOM!" Inuyasha laughed, washing out his ramen bowl and looking towards his brother. "You better be good to her, Sesshomaru."

"I appreciate your concern, little brother, but I can assure you I will not harm her in anyway." Sesshomaru shut the door of the apartment, following after Kagome. Inuyasha snorted and finished cleaning up.

"You'd better not."

..XxX..

"She's very excited to meet you," Sesshomaru said, glancing in her direction. Kagome smiled and looked back at him.

"I'm excited to meet her, as well. I love children."

"So you've told me," Sesshomaru said, pulling into the driveway of his house. He let Kagome out and held his arm out for her, Kagome smiled and took it appreciatively.

"Such a gentleman,"

"Only with you." Sesshomaru said, leading them up the stairs to his house. The doors opened to reveal an adorable little girl with long, brown hair; big, brown eyes; she was dressed in a pretty orange and yelled checkered dress, and had her hair down, with a little in a side ponytail.

"You must be Rin! I'm Kagome," Kagome said, bending down to Rin's height. The girl smiled and jumped in Kagome's arms, laughing excitidely.

"You're very pretty! I like you!" Rin exclaimed, holding Kagome. Kagome chuckled and picked the girl up, looking back at Sesshomaru.

"I think she likes me," Kagome said as she almost fainted from the smile on Sesshomaru's face.

"I am glad." He said, motioning his hand towards the inside of the house. Kagome nodded and walked inside, Rin talking a mile-a -minute about everything.

"My favorite color's orange and I like frogs. What's your favorite color, Kagome-sama? Rin likes ramen, just like Uncle Inuyasha..." Kagome chuckled and poked Rin's nose playfully.

"My favorite color's green, and I like dogs." She winked, causing Rin to giggle.

"Are you and daddy getting married?" Rin asked, holding her arms out to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru picked the girl up and kissed her head.

"Maybe one day, Rin." Sesshomaru said, sharing a heart-warmed smile with Kagome. Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's hair gently, placing her mouth next to his ear.

"Rin wants Kagome and daddy to get married. Rin doesn't like mommy very much, and Kagome is really pretty." Rin said, looking to Kagome and smiled. Sesshomaru chuckled and nodded his head.

"I do too, Rin. Yes, she is beautiful, isn't she?"

Kagome almost fainted at the mans compliment. This man knew how to sway a womans heart.

"Well, shall we continue our date? I've prepared a meal at home, if that's alright with you." Sesshomaru said, walking towards the kitchen. Kagome nodded slowly and followed, not really focused 100%.

"That sounds lovely." Kagome followed them into the kitchen and almost groaned when she saw Inutaisho there.

"Ah! Kagome! It's been so long since Inupapa has seen you!" Kagome smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"It's only been a few days..." She said. Inupapa laughed and turned his head, noticing his grand-daughter in Sesshomaru's arms.

"My dearest Rin!" He shouted, running towards her and grabbing her from Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru blinked and sighed, crossing his arms as his father took his daughter from him.

"No, father, I've been alright. Just snatch my daughter out of my hands." Sesshomaru scoffed, walking towards Kagome.

"Inupapa!" Rin cried, clutching her grandfather. Inutaisho laughed and looked around the kitchen, noticing the fancy dishes, the home-cooked meal, and the candles burning on the table and raised his brow.

"What is this? You two were going to...," he covered Rin's ears and looked back towards the young couple and grinned evilly, "Eat your dinner off of each other? I knew something was going on between you two!" Kagome blushed and violently waved her hands.

"No! It wasn't anything like that!" She cried desperately.'Where did he get _THAT _idea from?' She mentally screamed.

"Oh, come now, pup. You don't have to lie to Inupapa. Inupapa knows how young pups in love are,"

"Father, you're an idiot." Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through his hair and leaned against the wall.

"Oh? How is This Inutaisho an 'idiot?'"

"If you had seen the third place setting on the table accompanied by a booster chair, then you would have realised that Rin was dining with us tonight, as well."

"Oh! What a happy little family! Granny Izayoi and Inupapa have to join!" He pulled Izayoi out of nowhere and grinned. "Come, my lady. Tonight, we dine with the family."

"I hate it when you call me 'granny.' It makes me feel so much older."

"Fear not, my lovely wife. You are as beautiful and young as the day we met."

"Oh, Inutaisho..." Izayoi kissed him on the cheek, earning a giggle from Rin and a disapproving look from Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Now! Seeing as Grandma and Inupapa are joining the family, I suggest we go out to eat! It's a lovely celebration!" Inutaisho grinned, bringing Izayoi and Kagome closer to him, "I am such a lucky man to be graced with such a beautiful wife," He kissed Izayoi's cheek and turned to Kagome, "A beautiful pup," he kissed her cheek as well and snuggled Rin in his arms, "And a beautiful grand-pup." He raspberried her cheeks and she giggled in happiness.

Sesshomaru turned his head, and Inutaisho laughed at his son's jealousy.

"Awe, I forgot my little Sesshy-Wessy poo." He said, making to kiss his cheek. Sesshomaru smacked his dads head, earning a disapproving look from the women in the kitchen.

"Inupapa was only trying to make his Sessy Wessy feel better-wetter!" Inutaisho cried, running to Izayoi and hiding behind her. "He hit me." He said, pointing a finger towards Sesshomaru and sticking his tongue out at him. Kagome couldn't suppress the laughter and she nearly died from it.

"What's so funny, little one?" Sesshomaru asked, appearing by her side in a split second. Kagome wiped a tear from her eye and leaned against him.

"It's just that there's never a dull moment in this family," Kagome said, looking over to Rin.

"Is grandma and Inupapa eating with us tonight?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome, who smiled in return.

"I don't mind it, if you don't."

"Very well. Hurry up and get ready, father. We leave in 10 minutes."

"Inupapa, on the job!" Inutaisho stood up and saluted his son before gathering Izayoi in his arms. "Come, my lady. We fly." In a blink of a second, he was gone.

"Your father is strange," Kagome commented, picking up Rin and walking over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and gently rubbed his daughters cheek.

"Indeed, that he is."

"He seems to be fixed on us getting married." Kagome added silently, noticing Rin was falling asleep in her arms.

"He seems quite fond of you, thats for certain. He doesn't take well to women I date."

"Really? How was he with Kagura?" She asked, walking to the living room.

"He despised her."

"Really? I thought he'd be thrilled that you were getting married." Kagome said, sitting on the couch.

"He was at first, and then he met her."

"I take it she's not to pleasent to be around?" Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.

"She's a very... dominant woman."

"What made you fall for her?" She asked, slightly curious.

"She was very knowledgeable. We majored in economics together."

"Oh, I see. Every time she'd bring Kanna to work, I always felt... intimated by her." Kagome leaned back against the pillowed and laid Rin on her chest.

"Yes, she's a very intimidating woman. That was another thing I liked about her. She wasn't scared of me."

"Should people be afraid of you?" Kagome asked, readjusting herself. Sesshomaru sat next to her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Everyone has been, though. That's one of the things I like about you, as well." He said, turning to face her. Kagome smiled and looked away.

"What do you mean?" She asked, turning her face to meet his eyes in an intense stare.

"I mean, little one, that I am intrigued as to why you don't fear me." Kagome giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing contently.

"I've never had a reason to fear you, Sesshomaru. You haven't given me a reason to."

"What if I was to give you one now? What if I made you truly petrified?" He said, taking his claw and pressing it to her throat. "You know, I could easily do it." Kagome took his hand and put it down.

"I know you could, Sesshomaru, but I know that you _won't." _She said, holding his hand. "I know that if you did do it know, I wouldn't be afraid."

"Why is that, little one?" He asked, squeezing her hand lightly. Kagome smiled and squeezed back.

"Because I trust you."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he found himself at a loss for words. Rin started to stir in her arms. Looking over to Sesshomaru, she smiled and handed her to him.

"I'm going to check my hair, I'll be right back." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Sesshomaru nodded and took his daughter carefully, trying not to wake her suddenly.

Kagome walked up the stairs and towards his room, heading into his bathroom. Opening the doors, she walked into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. Fixing her hair a little bit, pushing some back and fixing her bangs, she checked her make-up as well. Smiling contently, she walked into his room and sat down on his bed.

"I could just fall asleep here..." Kagome laid down, taking one of the pillows and clutching it to her chest. She smiled and snuggled into it, settling into a more comfortable position. "I could just..." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

..XxX..

"Inupapa has returned, and he brings his Lady Izayoi." Inutaisho appeared in the kitchen, holding Izayoi by her arm. Sesshomaru shook Rin lightly, waking her up.

"Rin, wake up. We're leaving."

"Daddy?" Rin stirred, looking around the room and noticing Kagome was gone "Where is Kagome? Did she leave?" Sesshomaru looked around, sighing to himself.

"Father, take Rin for a moment." He handed Rin to his father and made his way up to his room. Walking inside, he saw Kagome asleep on the bed.

"Kagome?" He called, trying to wake her. She stirred, but turned over to face him. Sesshomaru knelt by the bed, looking at her intently. Her hair fell over her shoulders and framed her face; her lips ere slightly opened, and her face looked a bit flush. She stirred again and smiled, holding his pillow closer.

"Mmm, Sesshomaru..." She mumbled, gasping silently. Sesshomaru rose his brow, wondering what the miko would be dreaming of him for.

"Kagome, wake up." Sesshomaru gently shook her shoulders, Kagome shot up, screaming. "Kagome! Calm down, you're safe." Sesshomaru cooed, rubbing her back gently. Kagome turned to him, blushing slightly.

"Oh, Sesshomaru... I was sitting here, and I fell asleep..."

"It's alright, Kagome. Come on now, we're ready to leave." Sesshomaru stood up and held his hand to her, which she took gratefully.

"Thank you," She whispered, looking to the ground.

"It is of no consequence." He squeezed her hand reassuringly before adding, "My father is waiting for us downstairs. Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded and stepped towards him, still looking down. Sesshomaru moved so that her arm was looped with his and stepped towards the door, exiting the room with Kagome in tow.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome quietly called, following silently behind Sesshomaru. He didn't make any movements to stop, but looked at her over his shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked, descending down the stair-case quietly. Kagome stepped carefully, before shaking her head.

"It's nothing," She turned her head, seeing Izayoi and Rin standing in the living room, smiling happily. Inutaisho was standing behind Izayoi, a hand wrapped around her waist. Kagome smiled at them and looked to Sesshomaru, who held an emotionless face.

"Ah, it seems our pups have returned, love." Inutaisho said, placing a kiss on Izayoi's cheek. She chuckled and grabbed Rin's hand gingerly.

"Are we ready to leave?" Izayoi asked, looking to each party member. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome, who smiled warmly at her.

"I think so." Sesshomaru walked towards the other members, Kagome walking happily beside him.

"Well then, we shall take our leave." Inutaisho exclaimed, looking suspiciously to his son. "Come, to the bat-mobile." He darted outside, causing Rin to laugh at her grandpa.

"Inupapa is so strange!" She exclaimed, running to her dad. Sesshomaru picked her up with his right arm, Kagome still having hold of his left.

"You've got that right," Kagome muttered, looking to Sesshomaru.

..XxX..

Kagome sighed as she entered her apartment, throwing her boots off and plopping on her couch.

"Dear couch, I've missed you. Please forgive my absence as of late. Sincerely, Kagome." Kagome mumbled into the pillow, readjusting herself to lay a bit more comfortably.

"Date didn't go so well, huh?" A voice echoed from door. Kagome shot up and gasped in horror.

"_Hojo?"

* * *

_

**A/N: I declare a cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long to update, and that it was pretty boring. Honestly, I don't really have a major plot with this (Other than the wedding,) so I just write randomly and edit it. ^^;**

** Next chapter will go in a little more detail about the dinner - maybe, still deciding- and about the whole Hojo stalker thing.**

**Thanks for reviewing, reviewers! You make my day with your kind words of encouragement! ^^**

**Chapter seven to be posted in a few days! (Hopefully!)**

**-Lordofthefluff32**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, I would like to say...**

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LOOOONG TIME!**

**Been pretty busy with my life and I had totally forgotten about these stories, and this website. ^^;**

**ANYWAYS, Here is chapter 7. Sorry it took so long, again.

* * *

**

**Fate**

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

_"Hojo?"_

"Hojo?" Kagome asked, taking a few steps back. Hojo looked around the apartment, entered, then shut to door.

"I see you still have the same terrible taste." He remarked, looking towards her bright orange sofa. Kagome growled and lifted her nose in the air, disregarding his comment. She walked into her kitchen and grabbed a drink out of her refrigator.

"Look, if you left something here, get it and get out. I just had a really good night, and I don't want you to ruin it." She said, opening the can of coke and slurping it. Hojo shook his head and stepped closer to her, an evil grin on his face.

"There is... _one _thing I'm forgetting." He said, stepping even closer to her until he was a foot away. Kagome rose her brow at her, something she picked up from Sesshomaru, and scoffed.

"Oh yeah? What would _that _be?" She growled. Hojo laughed and walked the last foot to her. Kagome stepped back until she was cornered by the counter.

"Oh, Kagome. I would have thought you would have figured it out by now," Hojo smirked. Kagome dropped her can of coke when Hojo leaned forward suddenly, forcing his lips on hers.

"Mmmm!" She yelled, pushing at his chest to force him away. Hojo wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to stay still. One of his hands freed itself to caress her backside. That was the last straw for Kagome. Using some of her miko power, she pushed him away once more. Hojo yelled as the force blew him off of her, and to the ground.

"You bitch! That burnt!" He yelled, pointing to the burnmarks on him. Kagome took this chance and ran out of the apartment, deciding the stairs would be more efficient than taking the elevator. Once she reached the main lobby on the first floor, she dug her keys out of her pocket and started her car, running outside of the apartment building and towards her car.

"Kagome! Get back here!" She turned, hearing Hojo's voice after her.

"How did he get down here so quickly?" She gasped, turning her head back around and opening her car door and jumping in quickly. Hojo had just exited the building when she sped off, silently cursing himself.

"She thinks she can get away?" He ran to his car and started the ignition, following after her.

Kagome drove in the direction of Sesshomaru's home, praying that he and his family had returned by the time she got there. She looked to her rearview mirror and gasped in horror when she saw Hojo's car following quickly after her.

She saw the turnoff of Sesshomaru's house and pulled in, putting the car in park and exiting the car. She gasped when she saw none of the cars had been in the driveway.

"No!" She yelled, running to the doors. Inuyasha HAD to be there! Banging on the door, she screamed, "Inuyasha! Are you home? Sesshomaru? Inutaisho? ANYBODY?" She fell to the door, sobbing, when nobody answered her. She looked up and saw Hojo walking right towards her.

"Your little boytoy isn't coming for you, Kagome." He said, chuckling.

"GOD, SESSHOMARU! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"I don't think he cares about you anymore, Kagome." Hojo smiled wickedly, walking closer towards her. Kagome's eyes were pure red as she sobbed loudly. Hojo raised his hand and smacked her hard across the face.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" He yelled, hitting her again. Kagome screamed in pain as she fell over, a good sized cut on her face. She crawled away from him, while trying to hold her face.

"I bet you wish you had never broken up with me, Kagome." He laughed. Kagome sobbed, backing against a tree.

"What happened to you, Hojo?" She yelled, sobbing as she did. Hojo went and smacked her again, anger coursing through his veins.

"YOU! You broke my heart, Kagome! Now, I'm going to break yours!" He yelled, punching her in her stomach. Kagome gagged, coughing up blood. Falling to her knees, she held out a hand towards the house.

"Please... Sesshomaru..." she whispered, too weak to move.

"Where's your 'boyfriend' when you really need him, Kagome? I was always there for you. You went and broke my heart."

"Hojo... I'm sorry... I... didn't mean to... hurt..." she coughed, falling to the ground.

"Pathetic," Hojo growled, kicking her in her side. He continued kicking her for a good while until he got bored, and decided to pull her by her hair towards his car.

...XxX...

Sesshomaru had a terrible feeling in his stomach. Ever since Kagome left that night. Something wasn't right.

"Father, could you hurry it up?" He growled, becoming more and more irritated with his father's slow driving. Inutaisho huffed and shook his head.

"Inupapa doesn't drive more than 20 m.p.h when baby is on board."

Sesshomaru held his head in anger, rubbing his temple to try and cure this non-ending headache. "Pull over." He said, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. Inutaisho looked to his son through the rearview window, and pulled over, as his son requested.

"Where are you going, daddy?" Rin asked from her booster seat. Sesshomaru kissed her head and, in a second, vanished.

Hojo had her pulled halfway to the car and, after a few minutes, dropped her to the ground. She fell with a thud and cried out in pain. She was sure she had a few broken ribs.

"Damnit, woman! You need to lose some weight, you know." Hojo yelled, kicking her in the ribs. Kagome coughed up more blood, holding her stomach in pain.

"Please... Sesshomaru..." she whispered, blacking out from the pain. Hojo grinned and picked her up by her hair again.

"Such a pathetic pile of trash." He scoffed as he proceeded to drag her to his car.

Arriving at his house, Sesshomaru's eyes bulged out when he saw Hojo carrying a large object.

A large object with long, midnight tresses.

A large object with a female body.

Kagome.

He quickly sped to Hojo, grabbing him by his throat and pinning him against his car. Hojo's eyes widened as he registered what was going on. Sesshomaru's eyes had turned completely red, his fangs elongating and his claws sharpening.

"Sesshomaru!" Hojo gasped, chuckling nervously. "I found Kagome here and was... about to take her to the hospital!" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. At that moment, Inutaisho's car pulled into the driveway. In a second, Inutaisho was beside Kagome.

"Kagome!" He yelled, picking her up carefully. Her lips and cheek had huge gashes on them, along with a huge bruise on the entire left side of her face. She was covered in blood, and smelt of salt.

"You did this to her!" Inutaisho yelled, his eyes narrowing on the boy. In an instant, Hojo's life passed through his eyes.

"You will regret the day you hurt what was mine." Sesshomaru growled, his nails puncturing Hojo's throat. Izayoi ran out of the car, Rin in her arms, and ran to Sesshomaru.

"Son!" Her eyes narrowed to Kagome and she gasped in horror, covering Rin's eyes.

"What happened?" She yelled, trying to shelter Rin from the brutal scene. Sesshomaru's grip never loosened on the boy as he turned his head, snarling, to Izayoi.

**"He use mate as punching bag. BOY MUST DIE."** Izayoi gasped and looked to her husband, puling out her cell phone.

"I'll call an ambulance." She said. Dialing the number, she quickly told them what had happened. "They're on their way. Their bringing an officer, too."

"Thank you, wife." Inutaisho said, holding Kagome carefully in his arms. Izayoi nodded and walked over to her husband, gasping as she saw the full extent of Kagome's injuries.

"Oh, Kagome..." she whispered. Rin was able to peek a look and started crying the moment she saw how brutally beaten Kagome was.

"Mama!" She cried. Sesshomaru felt his beast start to calm down when he heard his daughters voice.

**'She think 'Gome... Mama?' **He calmed himself, releasing Hojo. Inutaisho noticed this and glared to Hojo, who was trying to escape.

"Boy! Don't you even think about it, or I'll rip you to shreds where you stand." He said in his most threatening voice. Hojo froze in his place, turning his head slowly to Inutaisho.

The sound of sirens wailing caught everyones attention as an ambulance, a fire truck, and two police cars pulled into their driveway. Inutaisho handed Kagome over to Sesshomaru carefully as he grabbed Hojo by his collar, dragging him to the police, explaining what had happened.

Sesshomaru was walking towards the ambulance slowly, not wanting to hurt her. He looked down to her face and felt his heart break.

"Kagome.." he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes for just a split second. Once she saw Sesshomaru, she opened them all the way.

"Sesshomaru... I... I knew you'd come." She whispered, raising her hand to his face, cupping his cheek in her hand.

...XxX...

Pacing in the emergency room hallway, Sesshomaru looked to the room that held Kagome, longing to be in there with her.

"Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said, walking to his son, "This isn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." He tried to calm his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru swatted it away from him, glaring at his father.

"Don't you see that it IS? If I had been there, I could have stopped it!" He growled, eyes tinging pink. Inutaisho sighed and turned around.

"At least you got there before he had the chance to do anything _really _bad to her." He said, walking out of the E.R. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll bring you something."

Growling, Sesshomaru sat down on one of the couches, holding his head in his hands.

"Higurashi family?" A nurse called. Sesshomaru looked up to her in an instant. The nurse smiled and held out her hand towards Kagome's room. "I'm assuming you're this... 'Sesshomaru,' then?" She asked.

"Did she ask for me?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling his heart thrum with warmth. The nurse smiled and nodded her head.

"That's the only word she's said for the last hour. You must have a special place in her heart, Mr. Taisho. You may see her now, if you wish." She said, holding the door open for him. Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards her room, his heart pounding in anticipation. He walked into the room, feeling his breath leave his body when he saw her, smiling at him.

"Kagome..." he whispered, walking towards her slowly. She smiled weakly at him.

"I'm glad you're here, Sesshomaru." She whispered, her voice a bit raspy. He sat carefully on the edge of the hospital bed, bringing his hand towards her face. He carefully held her cheek in his hand.

"How... how are you feeling?" He asked. Kagome took her hand and held his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I feel like I was just thrown off a bridge." She said again. Sesshomaru chuckled at the light sense of humor and bent down, kissing her head tenderly.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked, gazing towards her beaten body with warm, tender eyes. Kagome looked to him in a suspicious manner and then towards the door.

"Yeah. A nurse with a thermometer, 'cause I think you've got a fever." She said, sitting up slowly. Sesshomaru helped her up, carefully, then stood and walked around her, fixing her pillow.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Kagome," He said, moving his fixation on the floor beneath him, "I failed."

Kagome blinked her eyes and shook her head. "Sesshomaru, you didn't fail me. You couldn't have helped what happened." She said, reaching her hand towards him, wincing as she did.

"It's my fault what happened to you, Kagome... I'm sorry." He said again, not wanting to look at her. He was ashamed. He promised he would protect her. Promised nothing would happen to her. Not even a week had they started dating, and he had failed her.

Failure, as they said, was not an option.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome gently called, coughing violently as she continued to strain her voice. Sesshomaru shook his head and placed a finger to her lips.

"No, Kagome. You musn't strain yourself." He scolded, sitting along the edge of the bed once more. Kagome sighed, laying back down and closing her eyes.

"This sucks." She said, falling asleep. Sesshomaru looked to the door and watched as his father walked in.

"Has she woken up yet?" Inutaisho asked. Nodding his head, he turned to look back at Kagome.

"Yes, though she's a bit tired and can't talk much." He admitted, his heart breaking in two as he stared at the bandages covering her face, arms, and the biggest one around her stomach. Inutaisho nodded and walked into the room, handing his son a bouquet of red roses.

Sesshomaru took them, looking to his father suspicously. Inutaisho chuckled and sat down in a chair acrossed the room, folding his arms. "Relax, hotshot. They're for Kagome, from you."

"I thought you were getting something to eat." Sesshomaru said, laying the flowers down on the bed. Inutaisho shrugged his shoulders and crossed his legs.

"I decided I wasn't hungry and strolled into the gift shop." He said, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall behind him.

"Father..."

"Higurashi Family?" A male voice called as the doctor entered the room, a clipboard in his hands. Inutaisho stood up and walked to the doctor, extending his hand.

"I am Inutaisho, this is my eldest son, Sesshomaru. We are here on her families behalf." He said. The doctor looked to Sesshomaru, walking towards him.

"What is your relationship to the patient?" He asked, looking over his documents.

"I am her mate." He growled, not liking the way the doctor was assesing him. The doctor nodded and looked to Kagome. Stepping out of the way, Sesshomaru walked to where his father was standing.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" The doctor asked, taking a light and shining it into Kagome's eyes. She strained and sat up, yawning softly.

"Can I go home yet?" She asked, looking at the doctor.

"Not yet. Can you tell me what happened?" Kagome nodded her head softly and sat up, placing her hands in her lap.

"My ex-boyfriend came over to my apartment last night. I thought he left something in the room, so I let him inside. He said there was one thing he forget and tried to force himself on me... I pushed him away and ran to my car and drove to my boyfriends house... I guess he followed me there. I went to knock on the door, but nobody was home... Hojo caught up to me and started yelling at me and said that I broke his heart, and that he was going to break mine. I started crying and he smacked me, telling me to shut up and that I was pathetic. He..." She started crying, grasping the sheets with her tiny hands.

"Go on, Kagome." The doctor said, placing a hand on her back. Sesshomaru growled lowly when he saw this, only to be pulled by his father. The doctor obviously didn't hear his warning growl and rubbed her back.

"He... he started kicking my stomach and hitting me even more, punching me in the stomach and slapping my face... He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to his car... I passed out after that - I don't remember anything other than being carried by Sesshomaru and a little of the ambulance ride..." she whispered, her voice coarse and raspy.

"Don't worry, he's going to jail for a very, very long time." The doctor comforted, standing up and putting on his stethoscope. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru stood across the hallway, their mouths opened as Kagome told the horrific tale. They knew the basics of what happened... but when she told it, when she relived the horror and told it with her broken heart... they couldn't help but feel the waves of sadness, anger, and a feeling of worthlessness.

"Oh, Kagome..." Inutaisho said, feeling terrible of what had happened to his pup. Kagome gasped when the stethoscope touched her bare back.

"Breathe deep for me, Kagome." The doctor said, moving the stethoscope lower. "Good, good. Well Kagome," he said, taking the cold object from her back and removing the ear piece of the tool around his neck, "You've got a couple broken ribs, but you sound alright other than that. We'll let you go home, but you've got to stay in bed for a few weeks. No walking unless you HAVE to, no work, just lay in bed. Do you have somewhere you can stay?"

"She's more than welcome to stay with us. After all, she is my pup." Inutaisho walked forward, sitting on the bed with Kagome. Kagome felt her eyes watering up as he grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"Papa..." Kagome whispered. She felt more than loved right now. She felt adored, cared for...

_Not_ worthless.

The doctor smiled and left the room. "Let me get your paperwork, Kagome. I'll be back."

Kagome smiled and looked at Inutaisho, then at Sesshomaru. "Thank you..." she whispered. Sesshomaru walked to stand behind his father, who scooted over to let Sesshomaru sit in his place.

"Kagome," he said softly, caressing her cheek. "I won't let anything like this happen to you again..." he said, confessing himself to her. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"In a strange way," she whispered, locking her eyes with his, "I'm kind of glad this happened."

"You could have died, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, matter-of-factly. Kagome chuckled softly and shook her head.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean, I'm glad this happened... because I now know how you really feel about it." She whispered, laying her head down. Sesshomaru felt his heart rapidly beating in his chest as he processed what she said.

"You can't deny it now, Sesshomaru. There's a little part inside of you that really cares for me. I know it, now." She said as she drifted asleep.

_'It's more than just a little part, Kagome. It's my whole body that cares for you.'

* * *

_

**Boo! Hojo's a jerk. He's going to prison, where he's going to be punished for his crimes for a long, long time. Don't drop the soap!**

**Anyways, sorry this chapter was a bit dark. Needed something to make Sesshomaru realise he cares for her. Promise next chapter is going to be better, and with more sillyness. Can't have a story all sad, you need a comic relief!**

**ANYWAYS, YOU CAN HIT ME FOR NOT UPDATING! Here's my address,**

**Aascnonaouicousoscs Street 14, Paris, New York.**

**(They'll never find me!) Haha.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for your patience and for following my little story.**

**-Lordofthefluff32**


	8. Chapter 8

WHEW! It's been a _long _time I've updated this story! Sorry for the long span of updates, but I will try to update as soon as I can for ALL stories.

* * *

Yes, he did care for her a lot. He couldn't deny it. He wouldn't deny it. She knew he cared for her, but she wasn't aware just how much. With Inuyasha's wedding coming up, and between everyone harassing him on his feelings, he felt like he was going to explode. Too many things were going on, and he felt as if he couldn't focus on the one thing he had been trying to focus on the entire time.

Kagome had been out of the hospital for two weeks now. Feeling it would be better for her safety and her health, Sesshomaru insisted he stay with him for a few weeks. He could tell Kagome was still scared to go out alone at night, and he doubted she felt safe home alone. She hesitantly agreed, but after staying a few nights in the Tenshi manor. She fell in love with the house, and immediatly fell right in place. It was as if she had belonged there.

**'Mate like home. Mate be with us long time.'**

'She does seem to enjoy it here, I agree.'

**'We make mate mate. Mate stay. 'Gome stay.'**

'We shall see, beast. We shall see...'

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome was jotting down some arrangements from the couch. Kikyo and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch across from hers, and Kagome's mother and Inuyasha's mother were sitting side by side, listening to Kagome as she replayed everything she had written down in her notebook. Only two weeks left for the wedding, and now was when the serious planning began.

Kikyo looked to her cousin with worry, afraid that she may be working her too hard after her ordeal. She insisted that they postpone the wedding until Kagome was feeling better, but Kagome, being a workaholic and loving her job, insisted that it would not be a problem and that everything was to be done on schedule.

Sesshomaru, while he did feel that she needed to rest, respected and admired her will to continue working through this hardship. She would make him a proud wife and mother of his children, should he decided to take further actions on their relationship. However, with Inuyasha's marriage in place for two weeks ahead of time, he felt it improper for him to talk so intimately about future plans until after his half brothers wedding.

Kagome was almost done with the planning. The dresses and tuxedos were all made and hemmed, the catering was ordered, invitations were sent out, flowers were arranged, and the gazebo and reception hall had been booked. All that was left was to decided on a live band or if they wanted to play a CD.

"I've always had a debate on this," Kagome started, setting down her pen and taking off her glasses. "See, the band is so lovely, but you don't want your guests to be too focused on the band rather than the two of... and while the CD would help your guests concentrate on placing more empahasis on you, someone would have to constantly check it, and there would be the risk of something happening to the CD. So in the end, it's really up to you which you would prefer."

Kikyo and Inuyasha seemed to ponder that for quite a while. Kagome had made an interesting point. Sesshomaru was rather impressed with her. She seemed to be very good at her job, and the fact that she loved doing it made it even that better. He noticed she also liked her job at her cafe, but she was rarely there to operate it.

Kagome seemed so pleased with herself after explaning the importance of picking a band or CD at the reception. Kikyo and Inuyasha were really stumped, and sought the advice of Kagome, and of everyone else in the room.

"I think a band would be exquisite!" Izayoi declared, clasping her hands together in a cheery movement. Hitomi agreed with her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as she exclaimed her joy.

"Oh, Izayoi! There's this wonderful wedding singer at the Blossom, she's magnificent! She does so well at duets, too!"

"I think I know who you're talking about!" Kikyo exclaimed, jumping from her seat to look at her future husband. "Inuyasha, you would love her! She is so talented!"

Inuyasha wanted to laugh at the reaction of all three women in the room. He obviously would have no say in this, so he gave his rights up and let the women pick the Blossom's wedding singer.

Kagome couldn't help but laught as she jotted down the note to contact the wedding singer in her planner. She looked over to Sesshomaru, who seemed to be staring at her for some time now. She blushed lightly at Sesshomaru's lingering gaze.

Ever since he had rescued her from Hojo's grasp, Kagome couldn't help but feel more romantically inclined with him. Perhaps it was the fact that he acted as her Knight in Shining armor? He told her of his feelings. He told her that he wanted her. He told her he would wait. The recent incident with Hojo was constantly plaging her mind. She didn't know if she should try and move their relationship forward, or if she should continue to play it slow.

When he had invited her to stay at his house for a few weeks, she was nervous as to what that entailed. When he told her it was just for her safety, she felt a little more comforted by the idea that someone would always be there. She couldn't, however, supress the idea that perhaps he wanted her there for his own reasons? Nothing intimate of the sort, but perhaps he felt an over-protectiveness of her that he wanted her near him at all times?

She decided to confront him later that day. She would hope for the best, and pray for the worst.


	9. Chapter 9

Fate Chapter 9

* * *

"I'm... having second thoughts." Kikyo confessed, two weeks before the wedding. It had only been a few days since Kagome returned from the hospital, and the plans were nearly done.

With this revelation, Kagome nearly spit her drink in shock. Where had this come from?

"Um, what? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, surprised at her cousin. When did Kikyo have second thoughts? Almost _never, _Kagome mused. This was a surprise, to say the least.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were so happy together! Weren't they? Kagome hadn't noticed anything unusual in the past few days... and she definitely didn't hear them fighting.

"Kikyo... what would make you feel that way? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, rubbing her cousins arm gently. Kikyo frowned, holding her stomach and looking to her cousin.

Kagome looked where Kikyo's hands and fallen, and a frown matching Kikyo's reflected onto Kagome. This... wasn't good, she thought. Kikyo's parents were _not _going to like this, and not like it one bit. Her parents were old fashioned, and would not let her marry.

"How long?" Kagome asked, trying to think of a way she could make this work.

"About two months..." Kikyo admitted, and Kagome's face grew deeper.

This wedding had to take place _soon, _before Kikyo decided to show.

"Kikyo... how did this happen?"

"Well, Inuyasha and I were making love, and when he was about to-"

"Okay!" Kagome interjected, mentally slapping herself for how she phrased her question. "I know _how, _but I meant... didn't you use protection? Didn't he at least... pull out?" Kagome was embarassed to ask, feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about... _sexual _relations with her best friend in the equation.

"We normally pull out... but we kind of got caught in passion and well... It just happened." Kikyo said, slumping her shoulders and putting her head in her hands. "How could I let this happen?"

Kagome moved to sit next to her cousin, feeling her sadness and tried to console her the best she could. Kagome was never really good with helping people with these sort of situations, but she was always the one to help them straighten their mess out once their tears were out of the way.

The only way this was going to work would be to move the wedding within the next few days, and pray to god she wouldn't show any more than she already was.

"Kikyo, I couldn't tell that you were... well, with baby..." Kagome felt a bit odd to say pregnant at the time, though she had no idea why. "If we move this wedding up for this weekend, we might be able to pull it off in time."

Kikyo nodded, sniffling as she tried to stop crying. "Kagome, what about the invitations?"

Kagome groaned, flopping into the couch. It would be impossible for Kagome to move up the wedding that soon. Some people had to get off of work to come, and they already had travel arrangements.

"I... I don't know, Kikyo. That would be difficult, if not impossible."

From the doorway, Sesshomaru stood and listened to the women on the couch. Their... predicament was not a good one. To him, it wasn't a concern... but it was causing Kagome stress, and he didn't want that in the least.

"I may be of some service." He said quietly, walking in the room to sit next to Kagome. Kagome looked up to him, surprised.

"You? What can you do?" Kagome asked, a bit overwhelmed by his presence in the room.

"If traveling is a problem, I can take care of the necessary arrangements. If work is a problem, I may also take care of that."

Kagome smiled at him carefully. What was he doing? He really didn't need to do all of this... it wasn't to his benefit, and it would be causing him stress.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru!" Kikyo whispered, reaching over Kagome to hug him softly. Kagome was flabbergasted at Kikyo's body suddenly on top of hers, but saw the look of pure shock on Sesshomaru's as said body fell into his. Sesshomaru said nothing but pet her head, and Kikyo moved back to her seat.

"Okay. That's settled, then. Kikyo, stand up and pull your shirt tight around your stomach." Kagome instructed, and Kikyo did exactly as she was told. Kikyo's stomach had a little bit of a pudge, but that lie could be easily told with the her being 'bloated' from her 'period.'

"What do you think?" Kikyo asked, nervously. "If my parents found out that Inuyasha and I..."

"I know, Kikyo. I think... I think it will be fine, as long as they think you're bloated or that you ate too much after you had your dress fitted."

Kikyo nodded, sitting back down. "What about when I have the baby?"

Kagome thought about that for a moment, but it was Sesshomaru's voice who cut into her train of thought.

"Become pregnant on the honeymoon. The baby was born prematurely."

Kagome smiled. It was perfect! Wait...

"Wouldn't the baby be bigger than a premature baby if he stayed the whole nine months? What if he was _really _born early?"

"That is not a problem. Simple convince the doctors to make up some medical excuse. They do it all the time."

"I never thought of that!" Kagome smiled, glad that he had come up with the plan.

"This is perfect! Thank you, both!" Kikyo smiled, jumping from her seat to go upstairs and tell Inuyasha the news.

This left Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting on the couch, alone... and... alone...

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru, who was sitting towards her now.

"Why did you offer to do that? You didn't have to, you know."

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, even though he knew why he had done it. Kagome knew that something was off about the way he pushed it off, and was determined to find out what was his secret pleasure in this task.

"I am bored." He lied. It was easy for him. He did it all day at work, and this would not be an exception.

"Sure, I'd buy it." Kagome rolled her eyes, putting her feet onto his lap while she stretched on the couch.

"You couldn't afford it," he reminded her. Kagome slapped her head as if she had suddenly remembered something.

"Oh right, duh! I'm poor." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, who could only laugh at him.

They looked into each others eyes for only a split second, but it was enough for Kagome to strike a question she had been dying to ask.

"Sesshomaru? What are we?"

Sesshomaru's posture didn't change, but his ears seemed to not believe what he had just heard.

Was she _asking _to be an item? Was she wanting to know because she was scared? Sesshomaru had no idea what to say. He _wanted _to be an item, but he knew she was afraid of commitment... was she suddenly over that, or did she want to start one now?

Unsure, Sesshomaru only shrugged his shoulders once more. Her fallen face was his answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you enjoy Chapter Ten! ^^

* * *

As Kagome watched Sesshomaru shrug his shoulders to her, she felt her world crashing down.

Was this... was this how he really felt? Did he care about her... like she cared about him?

It took her a very long time to commit to him. It took her a long time to finally decide to put her problems aside and try this relationship for _him. _She wanted to be with him too, but she knew how much it was killing him to not be with her.

Now did he want the same things? Was he tired of waiting for her?

He was just like she thought he was. A liar - a crook. He didn't really care about her at all. In fact, she thought he was doing this because he was bored. She remembered him doing things like this in High School... what would make this any different from the other times he sent women home, crying?

It _wasn't _any different, she surmised. He was the same old Sesshomaru - he was cold, mean, and had a stick up his ass.

Tears welled in her eyes. She was falling in _love _with him! Didn't he realize that? Didn't he know about the special place she had for him in her heart? Didn't he know she'd do _anything _for him?

No! The smug bastard didn't! He didn't give a damn about her!

She wouldn't let him have the best of her. She wouldn't let the tears fall down her face. She wouldn't cry for him... because he _wouldn't _cry for her.

So, silently, she willed her tears back and stood up, looking away from him, and left the house. Where she was going, she didn't know.

She just had to get away from here.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome left his home. She looked as if she was going to cry. But, as if she had gained a strike of confidence, she stood up, and left the house in a bold manner.

He knew it was the lack of words he said to her. He knew it was because she thought he didn't care about her. Didn't she understand, though? He was doing this for her! He didn't want to pressure into something as powerful as a commitment!

He wanted to be with this woman! He wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her... but he was afraid she would _reject _him, after everything that had happened.

Did she not see that?

He knew the answer she was looking for, and he knew she wasn't expecting the one she got.

Honestly, he didn't know what he could say.

He wondered where she was going - he wondered what she was thinking...

He wondered what she was feeling.

Was she safe? Was she unharmed? Where was she? What was on her mind?

He needed to know! He deserved to know!

Anger swelled inside of him - she should know how he felt about her! He had told her once before!

Did she listen, then? If she had, she would have known that he was obsessed with her! He craved her - he needed her!

She was _everything _to him - and now... he knew that, too.

When she walked out of that door, any questions he had about his feelings for her were answered.

Now, how would he convey them to her?

* * *

Meant to update this yesterday, but I had two exams to study for. This chapter dedicated to... WiccanMethuselah! Since I promised her two chapters last night ^^ Next one to follow later today!


End file.
